Ghost of my past
by Chichigirl16
Summary: This takes place 112 years after goku left with shenron at the end of GT. Chichi has decided that maybe she and goku may not be soul mates after all. So can goku win her back when she is so mad at him and with another man in love with her and want to win her heart what will goku do? This contain sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of my past**

**By:****ChichiGirl 16**

**A/N **I don't own dragon ball z or any of the characters or anything I'm just a huge fan of the series and dbz fanfics especially goku and chichi. I love goku and chichi and have always had these ideas of what should and should not have happened between them. So I decided to write this fanfic this is my first time writing a fanfic so please review and let me know what you think.

This takes place 112 years after goku left with shenron at the end of GT. Chichi has decided that maybe she and goku may not be soul mates after all. So can goku win her back when she is so mad at him and with another man in love with her and want to win her heart what will goku do? This contain sexual contents.

**Ghost of my past**

**CHAPTER 1**

The beautiful woman with long raven hair stood at the counter stirring a bowl unaware of the pair of green eyes watching her every move. She started frowning as if she just got a bad taste in her mouth. He watch her unsure of what to do should he ask her what's wrong? Or should he do nothing. He went up behind her slowly as if he was trying not to startle her." Chichi are you O.K."? He asks her softly as if he was speaking to his child. She slowly turns to face him and said "I'm fine. I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago Yowan" .he smiled and ask "Do you want to talk about it? I am a good listener chichi". "No" was her quick response as she dashes from the room like she was fleeing from a battle. He stood there speechless wondering if he had done something wrong maybe she knew maybe she could sense the love he feels for her the love that's been growing and burning inside of him all these years.

Chichi flew back to the luxurious apartment she got ten years ago she just could not stand to be in that house anymore. She landed outside and stares at the building for a bit she had always loved its look and colors and the feeling it gave her. She went into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and started to cry. Why? She asked why are you still haunting me. She squeezed down on the bed as she was overcome with emotions remembering that night.

(**FLASH BACK)**

**It had been 15yrs since Goku left on the back of that reptile shenron Chichi stood by herself watching pan play with her little cousin she could not help but feel sad that goku missed the birth of goten's son she felt the tears running down her cheeks and she turn and went to l her lay down for a minute. Two days later she was still lying in bed when she heard a voice called out to her. "Mom" the soft voice sends chills up her spine. **

**"****Go away" she replied "I'm worried mom this isn't like you lying in bed defeated like this, Your stronger than this mom please get up. Goten was unsure what to do his mom is better than this she is stronger than this even if his dad broke her heart again but I guess he finally broke her goten thought to himself.**

**'****I don't want to hear it goten not now" and I don't want you here leave now.**

**His mother's words were like a dagger to his heart. He knows how hard it is for her to even look at him since he is an exact copy of his father so he turned and left.**

**Chichi lied in bed thinking what it's going to be like the next time she sees goku she doesn't if she could ever just fall into his arms the way she always does when he would return after abandoning her.**

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

Chichi stood there on her bed thinking that was it the start of her break down, the beginning of the end of her relationships with her children, grandchildren and most of her friends. She has been working so hard to recover and now she is ready to reach out to everyone and regain all that she had lost. She knew she could do it no matter how hard it was going to be she knows she has to undo the damages she had done and mend the hearts she had broken. It took a lot for her to get here but she has finally arrived. It had taken a lot of years it had been 112 years since goku left Earth and her 112years since it all began and even thought she was still being haunted by the ghost of her past she knew it was time to stop acting like a weak and helpless child and be the strong fighter she once was goku had broken her heart but he did not break her spirit and she will prove it.

The next day was fairly pleasant chichi watch the sun as it rises she could not help but appreciate how much life in other world was like life on earth. People humans and aliens went about their afterlife like it's nothing things were pretty much the same except everyone was dead. There are the exceptions though the Kia's. They are all immortals and are the appointed authorities around here all working under king yemma." It was always funny to me" chichi thought." I always learned about god and heaven and hell growing up but things were so unexpected when I died and came here. It didn't really faze me though not after the life I lived on earth". Chichi finished getting ready for the long painful day she had ahead of her, she put a smile on her face then she flew off into the sky.

Chichi landed outside the house and stood in front of the door for a moment that felt like days. She felt her hand began to shake as she raised it to knock on the door. But before she could the door open and she froze where she stood staring at the man in front of her unable to speak.

"Hi" he said with a quaint smile on his face. "Hi" she said they stood there staring neither would budge in the deafening silence. "You look well goten" chichi smiled at her son but there was nothing to smile about. "Mom would you like to come in?"

Chichi sat on the couch of her son's luxurious home even in other world he lived like a king. He married velese a few years after his father left and they had quite a comfortable life. Her father was a very wealthy man a bit rough around the edges but one he got comfortable with every he was very kind and respectful.

"I'm sorry goten I'm so sorry" chichi held her head down unable to stop the tears from escaping they ran down her face with no intention of stopping tonight.

"Mom you've apologized enough. I forgave you a long time ago" Goten sat down next to his mother and tried his best to comfort her but he knew he would not be able not while he still felt the way he did.

"No you haven't". We don't talk, you don't visit and you never want to spend time with me.

Goten I understand how much I hurt you, But you have to forgive me you have to understand

how much pain I was in after losing your father. Chichi wiped the tears from her eyes as they came flowing down.

"Mom I do understand. It just hurts that's all I lost my dad again and then I lost my mom too" Goten could not contains his emotions any better than his mother.

"Oh goten" chichi sigh "You never lost me I was always there I just lost myself a bit but I'm back now son and I love you so much can you just let me be your mom again please."

"Yeah you can be my mom again. And I'm sorry it took me so long but I really want us to be like before. So can we mom?

"Of course we can goten". Chichi answered.

Chichi and goten sat for what seemed like days just holding one another trying to forgive and forget the heartbreak of the past. Chichi knew this might take

sometime but at least this is a start a new beginning for everyone.

It has been a week since chichi started her apology tour she had made amends with all of the friends and family she had hurt. All except for bulma chichi was still on sure of how

she was going to repair the damages she had done to one of her best friends. She had not seen or spoken to bulma since the fight at her house back on earth. She was in such

rage when bulma came to visit "bulma had no idea what she was getting into when pan called her and ask her to visit me when I was going Through my dark days"

"I don't even know what to say to bulma how can I fix this" Chichi wonder through the market place lost in her own thoughts she wasn't paying attention as she walked straight

into a rock hard body that knock her right on her butt. Chichi looked up and scream "Watch where you're going idiot" "Hey" the man replied "Who are you calling an idiot you grouch"

Chichi sat on her butt with a shocked look on her face as she whispered to herself "It can't be" she looked up and said "Tien is that you? Tien replied with a laugh as he reach down

and pulled chichi up.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Tien broke the silence "Hey chichi" he said "What is it" she asked in a very hush tone. There is a bench over there lets go sit down

Tien place his hands on chichi's back and led her to the bench where they sat in silence for another 10 minutes.

"So how have you been tien? Chichi doesn't know why but for some reason she was blushing it's not like she had feelings for tien or anything or maybe

It was because the bench was so small they were touching and it's been so long since chichi was so close to a man. "I'm fine chichi "tien looked down on chichi unsure

Why she was so nervous did she not like him he thought. Now that he was thinking about it he and chichi have never been alone before so he wouldn't know if she had

A problem with him. They sat there, both with an awkward smile on their faces. Before chichi broke the silence this time "so what have you been up to tien?

AH he pondered before he responds "nothing much just a lot of training and hanging out. Chichi smiled then ask "how launch is are you two still together?

"Yes tien answered the laugh she keeps me busy though but I'm glad she got to keep her body and both personalities when she died.

Yeah chichi quietly spoke then she said "she really turned her life around didn't she." You got that right chichi"

"Hey chichi can I ask what's wrong you look and sound so sad" "Oh tien It's nothing" chichi lied tien place his hands on her shoulder and when chichi looked up at him he stared into her

Eyes and told her "chichi even though you and I have never been that close you can still talk to me" he smiled sweetly at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

Then chichi held her head down and spoke "I made a mess of my life on earth because I was so depressed when goku left me with shenron I had hurt my family and almost all of

Our friends and now I am on this apology tour trying to make things right. Bulma is the only person I need to apologize to but I can't face her not after the things I said to her

Back then" "Wow chichi what did you say to bulma? Chichi started crying as she told tien about that day.

**(Flashback)**

**Chichi was sitting outside on the beautiful plush chair videl had bought her she thought it was perfect for an old lady to just sit and watch the day goes by. Pan came over to sit with her grand mother**

**And reminisce on old times. Chichi was so annoyed all her family does was talk about goku to her as if constantly being reminded of him will lessen the pain. Chichi ask pan to leave her alone**

**And for the first time her granddaughter did not argue she just got up and left. An hour went by before bulma pulled up in her fancy new car even as an old lady she still retain her youthful attitude. **

**She came over and sat next to her and ask her how she was doing she did not even answer her. Bulma started going on and on about herself telling chichi how annoyed she was with vegeta.**

**She got into a car accident a few weeks ago and all vegeta did since was follow her around watching her every move and hovering. Chichi did not know what had gotten into her she turned**

**And looked at bulma with fire in her eyes and just scream "Shut up shut up shut up you bitch I'm sitting here completely lonely and devastated and you came here just to tell me how horrible**

**Your life has been because your husband loves you so much he can't stand the thought of losing you, you're annoyed because he's following you around protecting you and watching out for you.**

**Oh that must be so disgusting to have a man that loves you so much the thought of being without you breaks his heart, you know what bulma I'm sorry vegeta is still around loving you and**

**Taking care of you. I wish I felt your pain I wish my husband love me and can't live without me instead of running to the farthest corner of the universe every chance he gets but I don't. **

**When chichi was don yelling she was completely out of breath bulma was shock and speechless. "Oh chichi I'm so sorry" was all bulma could cough up chichi turn her head away and softly said **

**"****Leave bulma leave my home and never come back you're all the same all of you are goku's friends and I'm just the loud bitch who forced him to marry her none of care how I feel." **

**Bulma was completely heartbroken after hearing how sad her friend was she reached over to hold chichi's hands but chchi just pulled her hands away tears ran down bulma's eyes**

**Were filled with tears as she spoke "Chichi that is not true your my friend too and I love you". Chichi didn't even look at bulma as she softly said "No you don't bulma"**

**(End flashback)**

"Tien" chichi started to sob "That was the last time I saw her she died one year after that. I went to her funeral and I felt like such an idiot vegeta didn't even look at me he died shortly after that".

"Chichi, tien said her name with sadness in is voice "I'm sorry. But you were in a bad place and bulma put herself in the line of fire it's not your fault o.k."

Tien's kindness did nothing to ease chichi's guilt "That's no excuse tien" chichi paused and then spoke again "I'm so ashamed tien when I died a few years later and came here to other world bulma refuse

to talk to me. I should have apologized again But my pride wouldn't let me and I instead of dealing with everything and everyone I just ran off to that new town on the east KIA planet and started a

whole new life". 'Tien was silent for a moment and then he held chichi to comfort her until she stopped crying. "Don't worry chichi you two are friends you just have to make her forgive you.

"Thanks tien. Thank you so much."

**To be continued.**

**Well that's the first chapter. What do think I look forward to reading you reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of the charters. I am just a fan.

**Chapter 2**

Chichi was at work thinking about the talk she had with tien the other day she could not believe how good she felt. She definitely got the confidence she needed to swallow her

pride and talk to bulma. And she thought today was as great as any day to be the fearless fighter she was on earth. Especially since today had been so good.

Chichi started thinking about when she arrived at work this morning to find Yowan's bouquet of roses for her. She loved how he blends the different colors you can see the white,

yellow and red roses but for some reason they looked as if they were all just one. Chichi knew she had to let him teach her how he did it. Now that she was feeling like her old self again

she remembered how much she loved flowers. And she can't wait to start enjoying the things she used to.

Chichi was just finishing up the cakes the grand KIA had ordered for his party tomorrow night when she heard a familiar voice behind her say. "Well well something's never changed"

Chichi was stunned to hear her voice after all these years she stood frozen for a few seconds before turning around with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god launch it's been so long" Chichi went around the counter to greet her old friend with a hug. "What are you doing here?" Launch just smile and held chichi as tightly

As she could.

The two women went to an empty table by the window and sat staring at each other for a few minutes. And without warning chichi burst into laughter

Launch stared at her old friend with a confused look on her face "Chichi are you o.k? Chichi looked up at her friend amused "I'm sorry launch it's just that this is exactly what

Happened with tien, why is this so awkward we are such good friends?" Launch held her head down and softly said "We used to be" chichi felt so ashamed but she knew

Launch was right they were all such good friends on earth she didn't know if it was goku's leaving or something else but they all just drifted apart for one reason or another.

Chichi reached across the table and place her hand in launches and looked into her friends eyes with the kind of love she hand not felt in such a long time "Launch I am truly

Sorry that it took so long for us to be reunited I should have reached out to you so long ago" Launch just smiled and held chichi's hands and said "its o.k chichi there were so

Many times I should have reached out to you but I just did not have the strength to, I had always had such a hard life wherever I went. And after marrying tien I finally felt

Safe and at peace and I just could not deal with anyone else's pain". Launch held chichi's hand even tighter when she recalled a conversation she had on earth with yamcha.

**(Flashback)**

**Launch was walking through the liquor store looking for something to ensure a memorable dinner with tien. He had been so good to her ever since they got married a few years **

**Ago and now she thought she should be a better wife to him and finally start being happy and stop waiting for something bad to happened. Launch was about to pick up a bottle **

**Of wine when a pair of arms grabbed her and she screamed she was about to pull her gun out and start shooting up the place when she recognized the voice of her attacker. **

"**Why are you so jumpy today?" Yamcha asked still laughing at his friend "Yamcha you scared the crap out of me" an angry launch shouted she had never been one for jokes.**

**Launch turned around and picked up her wine for tonight. "Hey can we talk?" yamcha ask in a very low and sad voice launch was actually worried hearing her friend.**

**Like that. She rarely see him so down lately she had not seen him in months though maybe things with that girl he was with is over poor guy so unlucky when it came to love.**

**The two sat quietly in yamcha"s car driving to a cliff not far from the liquor store when yamcha pulled up to the edge. They sat quietly looking over the cliff at the magnificent view**

**For a few minutes before launch broke the silence. "So is this one of those murder suicide thing" she looked over at yamcha for a response but did not receive any.**

"**Earth to yamcha are you o.k?" launch reach over and touch his shoulder when he softly ask her "Were you close to chichi launch?" yamcha kept his eyes on the view**

**In front of him. "We hang sometimes but can't tell the last time I saw her or bulma we had some fun though" launch laugh remembering the good times with the girls.**

"**She needs help launch" yamcha said with even more sadness in his voice. "What kind of help, is she having money problems or something?"**

"**No launch she is just not herself anymore she seemed fine when goku left all those years ago but now she is just a shell of her former self. A sad, broken, empty shell of **

**the chichi we all knew. Gohan and goten have no idea what to do she is so depressed and angry she has been so brutal to everyone who tries to help her including me**

**she slips more away every day and even her own family is starting to give up on her". No one knows what to do any more I thought maybe you could give it a try you**

**has been through so much and you know how to deal with pain maybe you could help her deal with the pain she is in now. **

**(End Flashback)**

Launch looked over at a smiling chichi and wished she had done so many things different she wish she had gone to see chichi and help somehow but she did not even

Try she just figures her sons would fix everything they always did. "Hey chichi how did you end up here?" she was surprise when tien told her about his talk with chichi

and that she was working at this fancy restaurant. Chichi laugh and said "It all started 15 years ago I was at that house one of king yemma's guy made it for me it was a replica of the

house I lived in on earth. And it had been fine for so many years until Gohan came over for a visit and started going on about his father".

Chichi felt bad now for what happened back then but it was the best thing for her to leave. "I realize that even in death I could not separate myself from goku and that's why I was so

Unhappy just like on earth. I had nothing but my family and kami knows I loved them but I had no job, no hobbies not even my own friends no offence but all of you guys are

Goku's friends I had no one that was just my friend outside of goku's circle and I knew I needed a change. Gohan protested against it but I moved into an apartment close by here

And got a job as head pastry chef at this place. The owner Mr. Shinchow is an ass but I love this place and my co-workers not to mention baking as always put me in a good

Mood". Chichi seemed so carefree and happy launch was glad to see her like this. The women talked for another 20 minutes before chichi had to get back to work. So they said their

goodbye's for now but they could not wait to get together again. Its seemed amazing to chichi that she and launch can just sit down and still have so much fun after all these years.

Chichi could not help but smile her day was just getting better and better.

Chichi went back to work finishing the cakes she was boxing up earlier when Yowan came up to her. "So are you going to the party?" he tried to be as smooth as possible but chichi

could hear the seduction in is voice she smiled and looked up at him and then flipped he hair back as flirtatious as she could and batted her eyes.

Yowan smiled and went up to her and lean against the counter and chichi's shoulder. The way he looked at chichi she could tell he was stripping her naked with in his head.

She laugh out loud and he nudge her with his shoulder "What was that about?" he asked. And chichi looked up at him and bit her bottom lip in the most sensual way Yowan

Had ever seen. "Nothing I was just thinking about something and yes I will be seeing you at the grand KIA's party" chichi was having so much fun.

Chichi smiled and looked away when she saw Yowan blushing she knew what she was doing was wrong she was still a married woman but she had never

Felt so good, so sexy flirting and having a man flirting with her she had never felt this way with goku she never really felt attractive. He never made her fell sexy

He was always naïve but she figured after a few years of marriage he would have some sense of romance or something but he never did. They never had sex unless she

Initiated it. It was bad enough that chichi felt like she forced him into marriage but she figured eventually goku would fall in love with her but she never felt like he did.

She never felt like he truly wanted her and it wasn't just when he went away for years at a time because even when he was home he always had a reason to not be around her.

Whether it was training, fishing or making friends with all the animals in the forest that surrounded their house she felt like goku was just constantly trying to get as far away from

Her as possible. She never felt like he desired her he was on earth alive and well training uub for 10 years and never came home because he missed her or the kids or he just needed

Sex she as always felt so obsolete to goku. And now here she was with a man that just makes her feel like a sexy piece of ass and she loved it.

Chichi was standing outside of bulma's huge house of course she had to have has big a house as she did on earth so typical bulma she was even more of a princess than chichi and she

was an actual princess. She walked up to the house not sure why she was so nervous it's not like she couldn't take bulma if this talk goes bad.

She rang the doorbell and vegeta answered the door and scuff at the sight of chichi "Well kakarot's harpy what are you doing here?" chichi tried with all her might to

Not to tell vegeta off cause she really did not want to get into an argument with him. She tried her best to smile and ask "Is bulma around I need to talk to her?

Vegeta turned and walked away and chichi followed him inside she was very impressed with the décor of the house it was nothing like her house on earth but it was

gorgeous. The walls were white and the black and gold draperies on the windows made it looked even more royal. Vegeta was a prince so she wasn't surprised that the

Place looked like a royal palace it fitted him and bulma perfectly.

"Woman kakarot's harpy is here to see you" chichi was shocked back to reality by vegeta's rough voice "Thanks vegeta" vegeta said nothing just a quick glance

at chichi before he disappeared. Bulma was in her room brushing her hair when a loud vegeta shouted something at her. She got up and walked down the hall and was

shocked to see chichi standing in her foyer she was so mad at her when she died and then when she got over it chichi had disappeared

no one except her sons knew where she was and they refused to say. Bulma smiled at her old friend as she slowly walked down the stairs towards her.

Chichi was so annoyed with vegeta she was about to say something when she saw bulma coming down the stairs she smiled at her friend and took a few steps

Towards her and met her at the end of the stairs. "Hi bulma", "Hi chichi" the women stood staring at each other unsure how to greet one another.

Bulma cleared her throat and invited chichi into her beautiful living room. They sat down on the couch in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Can I get you anything chichi" bulma was trying to sound normal but even she knew how stupid she sounded. Chichi just smiled and politely said "No thanks bulma

I just came here to apologize for the way I treated you that day you came to see me you were trying to be there for me and I treated you like my enemy"

Bulma was shock to say the least "Oh god no chichi you have nothing to apologize for I was such an insensitive bitch going on about vegeta when you were missing goku so much.

Chichi I should have been a better friend then and even when you came to see me at the checking station I'm so sorry"

Chichi started crying and scooted close to bulma on the couch "Bulma I should not have said those things to you I was so angry and I was a bitch to you and everyone around me

Even my own children I was a monster". Then without warning bulma started the water works "You were not a monster chichi you were a woman with a broken heart and

You are so strong I can't imagine enduring all that you did I don't know if I could have survived without vegeta for this long. Goku is my friend and I love him so much but he is

A very inconsiderate husband he may have been good at being a hero but not when it came to you chichi and I am so sorry"

Chichi reached over and hugged bulma "Thank you bulma and I truly am sorry for everything" Bulma held chichi tightly and said "Stop apologizing let's just go back to being

Friends cause I missed you and I loved you so much chichi". "I love you too bulma".

Bulma and chichi talked until way into the night so bulma ask her to sleep over they were like two teenagers at a slumber party. Vegeta spent the entire night agitated and wish

Chichi had not came over but bulma didn't care she always had him and now she finally had her best friend back she was so happy.

**A/N ****Well there we go I hope you like it let me know. The next chapter things are going to get steamy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own dragon ball z or anything just my laptop but I hope u enjoy my twist on the series…..

**Chapter 3**

Yowan looked up at a hot chichi above him grinding him like there was no tomorrow he never knew anything could sound as good as hearing her moaning his name seeing her biting her lips from

The pleasure she was experiencing. He rolled them over so he could be on top of her and went even deeper into his lover he kissed chichi in a way he has never kissed another woman.

The feel of him inside her Yowan never knew pleasure could feel this way he kissed her neck and went down to her breast they were so plumped and ready for him and he left not one inch of them

On sucked or on licked. He grinned himself into chichi until he exploded with pleasure he looked down on her face and watched her fade away. That was the fourth night in a row Yowan had this

Dream and he was sick of dreaming he needed chichi for real and he needed her now.

Chichi went into work happy as a clam she had mended her relationship with her sons and the rest of her family and friends and for the past month she and bulma were like sisters chichi loved how

Much better their relationship were. And when chichi wasn't at work she was with bulma it was amazing how much time they could spend together when they were not raising kids. Chichi thought nothing could

Ruin her good mood until her stupid pretty boy want to be boss called her into his office.

As soon as she entered she saw Yowan and all the other employees standing around. She thought it was kind of weird but she didn't think too much of it. "So why are we all here Mr. Shinchow?" An impatient

Yowan ask his boss Mr. Shinchow just ignored him and went to his desk and sat down. He stared at all his employees and smile a very creepy smiled the kind of smile you would see on a pimp or some

Shady crook you were making some kind of back door deal with.

Yowan was sitting in Mr. shinchow office thinking about his latest dream with chichi he knew he need to tell her how he felt before he completely loses his mind. He was about to get up and go wait outside for her when his boss beat him to the door and yelled at someone to get in here. So he went back to where he was standing he could not stop himself from blushing as chichi walked through The door he immediately turn away so she would not see his face she stood at the opposite end of the room and all he wanted was to go up to her and screamed from the top of his lungs **I love you chichi** but he knew he had to play it cool she was still such a mystery all these years she has never talked about her past or her friends and family and he want to know everything about her. He as to get this over with "So why we all are hear Mr. Shinchow?" He asked.

Chichi was surprise by the tone of Yowan's voice she had never heard him raise his voice before. She looked across at him but for some reason he has been ignoring her since she entered the room "Very well I have some great news for all of you" Shinchow announces. Chichi glared at him suspiciously knowing well when he say good news for everyone it usually mean just himself she could not wait to hear what mess he is dragging everyone into this time.

Mr. Shinchow looked at his employees still smiling "There is going to be a hero's Party in 2 weeks and I landed it. It took a long time for me to host a hero's party so we are going all out now I know you are all

Still recovering from the grand kia's party a month ago but this hero is a big deal anyone who is anyone is coming to this party this is my opportunity to get into the big leagues and if any of you idiots screw

This up for me I am going to send your soul down to the dark realm with the scums that didn't deserve to keep their body. I want this to be the biggest and best hero's party ever thrown got it.

Everyone was mumbling and excited about this party but chichi knew better the last hero's party was a nightmare for her it was some hero from that planet pikkon was from she attended with some of her

Co-workers and the whole night consist or person after person including pikkon coming up `to her to meet her and go on and on about goku thank god none of her co-workers were around. They still knew

Nothing about chichi or her life and chichi liked it better that way.

"Hey Mr. Shinchow who is the hero we are celebrating?" Kerone licked her lips as she asked. Chichi just rolled her eyes at her Kerone was the hostess and the slut for Shinchow's Palace there has yet to

A man who's pants she could not find her way into. "Oh well he is a hero from your planet earth he saved the planet a bunch a times he's even famous here in other world his name is goku I think

He is returning from some mysterious journey or something like that.

"What! did you say goku no no no no no no this cannot be happening you cannot have that party here Mr. Shinchow please" Everyone was shocked to see mild manner chichi acting so crazy.

Yowan was surprise to see Chichi behaving like this "What has goten into her" he thought to himself. Mr. Shinchow was in rage to say the least "Are you out of your mind do you know what this

Opportunity will do for me I don't know what your problem is but you need to pull it together and do your part to pull this party off. And if you do anything to screw this up I will end you Chichi end you"

This wasn't the first time Chichi heard Mr. Shinchow yelling but it was the first time she was getting yelled at by him. She didn't know what to say or do so she just held her head up and left the office.

Mr. Shinchow dismissed everyone and they all went to their station to get ready for another day on the job Chichi went to the wash room to wash her hands before preparing today's deserts.

But she found herself crying over the sink she didn't know how long she stood there crying but as soon as she heard Kerone and her friends approaching she wash her face and hands, dried up and left

the wash room ignoring the glares as she walked past the slut and her friends.

Chichi went into the kitchen to find Yowan chopping a huge cut of meat. She walked up behind him and leaned against the cupboard. "What kind of meat is that?" Yowan returned her laugh

And said "Don't know I don't know half the animals I cook here" Chichi frowned at the blood running down the cutting table and went a little closer to Yowan "How could you not know what kind of meat you are cooking?" He turned and looked at her and softly asks "Are you really not going to tell me why you freaked out in the office?" chichi held her head down and tried her hardest not to cry she really was not

Ready to tell Yowan the truth about her and her past.

"Not yet I want to tell you everything but I'm just not ready. I know it's not fair to ask you to understand but I need you to". Yowan was silent and conflicted on one hand he needs to know why she freaked

Out about this goku guy what was she hiding and on the other hand he could not risk pushing her away not after all the years he spent just to get this close to her. He looked down on her beautiful

Face and said "For now. But you have been the mystery woman since you got here 15 years ago. Don't you think it's time to let someone get to know the real you?"

Chichi turned around away from Yowan unable to face him she knows when he finds out that she is a married with children and have kept it a secret for all these years he will never look at her the same way

Again. And with goku on his way back there is no more running whether or not she is ready her past his catching up to her and she has no choice but to face it and decide whether she can

Forgive goku and try to be a part of his destiny or admit to herself that the reason they are always being separated was because she is not meant to share in his destiny and she should just let him

Go. But is she prepare to put a permanent end to her family and spent eternity without goku a man she as loved body, heart and soul since she was a little girl.

The work day has come to an end and Chichi and Yowan walked to her apartment in an awkward silence that was almost unbearable both of them can feel the winds of change blowing in their

Direction and both knew it was not the change they were hoping for. Yowan knew that whatever was on its way was going to threated his relationship with Chichi and he was not about to lose her

Now he may have been a coward on earth but other world had chance him and he was prepare to fight anything or anyone for the woman he loves.

Chichi held her head down the whole walk back to her apartment she knew very well all that Yowan is going to have to deal with when goku comes back. Chichi had no idea how much of a hero goku

Truly was until she came here to other world almost everyone including the immortal beings like the KIA's worshiped him even king Yemma himself came to welcome her to other world she and her sons

Have received so many special treatments because they were goku's family. Yes she knows what poor Yowan is going to have to compete with and she knows that all who knows goku will be expecting his

family and friend to be over joyed when he returns. But chichi is still not sure how she is going to deal with everything and what she is even going to say to goku.

Chichi and Yowan stop right outside her apartment building where they stood in silence for only a moment but for the two of them it felt like an eternity. Chichi turned to face him for the first time

Since their talk this morning. They stared into each other's eyes and sweetly smile at each other Yowan wanted to say something he knew that this could be his last chance so he decided not to waste it with words

Instead he pulled chichi into him and kissed her and the feeling she evoked in him were even more amazing and explosive than they were in his dreams. And he knew that this was love and

Under no circumstances will he give this up whatever it is that is scared chichi so much he knows now that he must prepare for because losing he was not an option.

Chichi spent the entire night tossing and turning she did not get a moment of peace. She sat up in her bed looking out into the darkness and for a moment she could see an outline of goku standing

across from her watching her. She stood there and could not stop her mind from thinking about some of the wonderful moments she and goku had shared over the years and how good they felt.

She also could not help remembering the responsibilities that came with goku being a hero and the pain she had to endure because of it. What could she do loving goku can feel so good but is

That pleasure worth all that pain.

Chichi lay in her bed staring at the sky wishing the sun would appear but she realize she just could not wait anymore. She got up and flew out her window in her nighty and flew straight to her

eldest son Gohan she landed outside his home ran up to the door and just started banging on the door. A minute later Videl open the door and stood there surprised wondering what her mother-in-law

was doing banging on the door in the dark hours of the morning. "Chichi are you o.k?" Chichi did not respond she just stood in front of videl and started crying which scared videl even more.

Videl held chichi's hand and took her inside the house as she led her to the couch she saw Gohan coming down the stairs "Finally" she thought to herself she sat chichi down on the couch and tried

To console her but she could not. "Mom what's wrong? What happened?" a very scared looking Gohan asked he sat on the other side of his mother to help his wife console her. He just could not

Understand he saw is mother the other day and she seemed so good she was happy and finally herself again after all the years of pain and darkness. What could have happened since then?

"Goku is coming back" Chichi said in between snivels "What" a shock Videl and Gohan said together "Was it true" Gohan thought was his dad finally coming back and if so why was is mother so

Upset about it he thought she was back to her old self then why was she not excited to see his dad like she always is when he came home. Chichi stopped crying for a moment long enough to tell

Her son "Gohan when your father comes back take him to the house not my apartment o.k" Gohan was not just shocked he was speechless he tried to speak but could he looked over at his wife face

and immediately she knew what to say.

"Chichi to the house so you're not going to be living with goku when he comes back" Chichi snivels again and looked up at her daughter-in-law and said "No I'm not. I'm not sure if I even want to see

Him but I have no choice thanks to that princess shinchow he is obsessed with being popular he is like a high school girl". "What do you mean mom?" chichi looked up at her son and answered

"He announced it at work today we are hosting goku's hero's party in two weeks and I don't know what I am going to do or say when I see him again. Not to mention the mess I got myself into".

"Oh chichi I'm sure everything is going to be fine" Videl tried to be as sweet as she could but at the same time she also wanted to know if chichi was really planning on leaving her husband.

Gohan sat back on the couch and stared at his mother for a while and ask "What kind of mess are you talking about mom?" Chichi sat nervously thinking of something to say she can't tell

Her son about Yowan of course he is going to find out along with everyone else but she'll talk to him about it then. "Nothing Gohan I freaked out when I heard the news in front of everyone

So they think I'm crazy I'll take care of it though".

The three sat in silence for a couple of hours until chichi stop wiping tears from her eyes every few seconds and without warning she got up and announce she is leaving she has to go to work .

Gohan try to get her to stay maybe take the day off from work but chichi knew staying means talking and there are things that just cannot be said right now.

**A/N ****Well that's chapter three 4 is up next…..Thank You. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz nor do I have any rights to anything associated with the series except for the version of dbz in my head…

**This was a fun one I didn't know whether to bring goku back in this chapter or the next anyway let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

Bulma sat anxiously on the park bench watching all the fighters train. She kept looking around her waiting and wondering what is going on with Chichi. They had made up but she has been trying to get together

With chichi for the past week but Chichi just kept standing her up she could not imagine why, they have not argued about anything so she could not understand why she did not want to see her.

Bulma was too wrapped up in her anxiety to see chichi walking up to her. Chichi could see that bulma had not notice her so she kept walking towards her until she was standing in front of her best friend.

"Hey bulma" bulma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her friend she was so relieved that chichi came and did not stood her up again. She stood up and hugs chichi as tightly as she could.

Chichi hugged her back and buried her face in bulma's shoulder they sat down and before a word could be spoken a huge man landed faces first in front of the bench bulma and chichi were sitting on.

Chichi looked down on the man and said "Why do they call this place a park? It is just an outdoor training room for the fighters in other world". Both she and bulma started laughing.

"I'm so glad you're here chichi I was starting to think maybe you were trying to avoid me" Bulma sat nervously and waited for chichi to respond. Chichi turned her head away from bulma and

Took a deep breath she looked up at bulma and said "I didn't want to see you because I did not want you to think that I'm a horrible and selfish person" Bulma was surprise at what chichi said

She would never think that about her friend. "Chichi I would never think that about you' Chichi looked into her friends eyes and said "You will when you hear what I have to tell you. Bulma

Was even more surprise at that statement what could her friend possible be talking about she would never think I'll of chichi no matter what.

Bulma held chichi's hands and told her friend that no matter what she tells her she is still going to love her and be there for her. Chichi was so glad to hear bulma say those words and she prayed to kami

That they were true. "O.K bulma here I go" chichi paused for a moment then spoke again "Goku is coming back sometime this week" "WHAT" a shock bulma shouted chichi place a small smile on her

face after seeing how excited bulma was to hear The news "Congratulations chichi that's amazing goku is finally coming back to us" bulma pulled chichi into a hug but then she stop and

wonder that's good news so what's up with chichi. "Wait chichi Why are you not as excited? Bulma watch chichi with a confused look on her face this was chichi's husband she should be

the happiest that he is coming back after all these years.

Chichi pulled away from bulma and turn to her and said "I would be more excited if goku didn't ripped my heart to shreds when he yet again left me showing me how little I matter to him and that he

Would rather be anywhere including dead than be home with his family" "Oh" bulma said then sigh her excitement quickly left her as she realize chichi is still not over goku leaving her "So what now?"

Bulma was almost afraid to ask chichi knowing she would not like the answer. Chichi looked down on the ground and softly said "I ask Gohan to take him to the house when he comes back. I live in

An apartment near where I work" chichi paused for a moment then she raised her head to face bulma and told her longtime friend something she never thought was possible for her to feel. "I am not

Sure if I want to be with goku when he comes back". Bulma was unsure how to respond to what chichi just said so they both sat there in silence neither knew what else to say.

After a few moments that felt like an hour chichi broke the silence "That's not all I want to tell you bulma and if I tell you don't look at me like I am a horrible person o.k" bulma shook her head yes

And braced herself for what was making chichi so nervous. Chichi held her head down and said "There is this guy from work I've been flirting with and last week when I found out goku was coming

Back we kissed. Neither he nor anyone at my work place know that I'm married I've kept my past a secret from them for all these years" Bulma sat staring at chichi with her jaw dropped she could

Not believe what sweet and innocent still a virgin when she got married chichi just told her she is practically cheating on her husband. Bulma didn't know how to respond so she just started laughing.

Chichi was surprise to say the least that was not how she expected bulma to react at all "I'm sorry" bulma apologized "But chichi you are the last person I expected to ever be in a love triangle, how

Are you going to juggle both him and goku? Chichi smiled at bulma and said "I have no idea" bulma took her hand and told her "Well you have one week to figure something out"

Both chichi and bulma smiled at each other they continued to talk for an hour before chichi realize she had to get back to Shinchow's Place they are still picking out decorations for goku's party

And not to mention her idiot boss wants to see her design for the cake she was making for the party. Chichi gave bulma a long hug and told her "Thanks" bulma pulled back and ask chichi "for what"

"For not thinking I'm horrible" bulma looked at chichi and smiled and said "Chichi you must have been so lonely without goku for all these years so I understand that you need a little male attention

just be careful not to hurt either of them".

The women said their goodbye's and went their separate ways for now

Yowan was starting to feel nervous he has been watching chichi all day and she seemed to be in a better mood than she's been in lately. But he was still worried about the hero's party that's coming up

in three days and he still had no Idea why chichi got so upset about this goku person not to mention she seems to be keeping her distance from him. He asked her out last night but she said she was busy and that's

worrying. Yowan needs to find a way to get closer to her now more than ever. Meanwhile chichi continued to color the icings for the cake she is making for the party she is starting to regret the elaborate cake

she designed for goku's party she wished she had done Something simpler she knew everyone is going to love the cake but it was just a lot more work than she thought it was going to be.

So chichi stood over her work station looking at all the different colors she is going to need and not mention the amount of cake and icing she is going to have to make. "Three days" she whispered

"three days before" she stop before the words left her lips. "Three days before what?" a voice from behind her asked chichi slowly turned with a faint look on her face "three days until the party and I'm

Still having trouble with my cake" Yowan smiled at chichi "don't worry you'll get it I've seen your work and you are amazing" chichi could see Yowan was trying to butter her up but he only made her feel

Worse bulma told her not to hurt him or goku but no matter what she does someone was definitely going to get hurt. "Thanks Yowan" chichi barley looked at him before she turned her back on him once again.

And in another part of other world Gohan was outside is house doing a little training by himself he never trained much in his adult life back on earth but here in other world he find that it was the only way

He could relax and now more than ever he needed something to soothe him. With his father coming back after all these years and his mother keeping secrets and not wanting to even see goku he has been

Feeling like his whole world was falling apart again and watching his family fall apart a second time was not something he thinks he could handle. Gohan was about to take a break when he felt a familiar

Energy an energy he has not felt in a long time without even thinking he took off into the sky racing towards king yemma's checking station.

And Gohan wasn't the only one goten was in the middle of a delicious lunch when he felt the same energy and now he too was heading towards king yemma's. In fact almost all of goku's friends felt it

The moment he arrived and with a smile on their faces they knew it was going to be great having their friend back. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Chiaotzu and Piccolo all waited in anticipation for the moment

They are all reunited once again. Half way to king yemma Gohan and goten met up and was heading over to their father together with a huge smile on both their faces they picked up the pace and

Flew as fast as they could to king yemma.

King Yemma sat at his huge desk checking in the spirits as usual everyday was the same people die and are sent to their rightful place but before he could finish checking in the spirit that just arrived he heard

A familiar voice "Hey there" he looked down and said "Hey goku aren't you a sight for sore eyes". Goku had his usual grin on his face "Nice to see you to king yemma I was on earth for a little bit but everyone

I knew is no longer there and for some reason I felt weird there like the planet didn't want me anymore or something". King Yemma looked down on goku and shook his head "You haven't change one bit

Goku you are so clueless your time on earth has passed that's what you were feeling. You should have died and crossed over like everyone else but you just had to run off to the realm of the dragons with

Shenron.

"Hey how did you know where I went?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face king Yemma just looked down on him and shook his head "I know about everything and everyone in existence goku"

"Wow really" goku said sounding surprise "So where do I go do I go back to king KIAs or something?" This was the first time goku had come to other world without dying in a battle or something so

He was not sure how things work for normal people. "No goku you don't you see my boy because you were join with shenron for so long you are now an immortal being just like he is"

Goku wasn't surprise to hear what king yemma just said sometimes it seems his destiny was way ahead of him but he always catch up to it sooner or later. King Yemma could see the intensity on goku's

Face he could tell he was in a deep thought "Hey goku" Goku looked up at king yemma with a small smile and listen to him spoke.

"Knowing your life goku I know something terrible is on its way and that's why you have returned, to stop it but until we know what's coming you should enjoy whatever time you have with your family".

Before goku could even respond to King Yemma he sense his sons and decided to go meet them he said goodbye to king yemma and was out the doors and right outside the checking station

He saw his two sons landed. Goku almost forgot what true joy was until he saw his sons for the first time in 100yrs he was speechless he just smiled a huge smile and walked over to his boys.

"Gohan, Goten what men you've become. I wish I was around to see it I'm sorry guys" goku and his sons stood in silence for a while before Gohan and goten walked over to their father and held him

For the longest time the three men just stood there holding each other.

"Welcome back dad I missed you" goten almost cry when he spoke which he found funny for the longest time goten was so angry with his father but all those feelings just vanished once he saw him again

Gohan pulled back to looked at his father's face he look exactly the same as he did when he left earth. "I missed you too dad" goku was so happy to be with his children again "So where is chichi I can't

Wait to see her I missed your mom so much" Goku was filled with joy just thinking about his wife 100yrs was too long to go without her touch. "Ah dad I need to tell you something but let me take you home

first" "O.K" was goku's quick response as the men took to the sky for goku's house.

Father and sons landed outside of goku's house but it looked so unfamiliar to goku "It looks different guys" Both his sons laugh for a moment they themselves forgot about all the changes their mother made to

The house when she tried to erase every trace of their father. "Yeah" Gohan barley spoke "You see dad mom made a lot of crazy changes to the house after you left and when we got here king yemma's friends

Made an exact replica of the house the way it was when mom died" goku suddenly grew very sad thinking about chichi dying and him not being there for her. "Hey Gohan, goten"

Goku held his head down "How did your mom die?" Both the boys looked at each other before looking at their father and goten softly said "Don't worry dad she went peacefully" goku softly smiled.

The trio entered the house which shocked goku ever since he and chichi started living together their house has always looked like a family home but now this was just one big bachelorette pad

Gohan and goten went over to the plush couch and sat down and after a minute of looking around goku joined them. "Dad we need to talk about mom" Goten was unsure how to tell his father what he

Needed to tell him after his talk to Gohan about their mom not wanting to live with their dad he felt so bad. Seeing that his brother couldn't say the words Gohan decided as the oldest he would do it.

"Dad mom isn't going to come here she lives somewhere else she doesn't want to live with you right now" there has always been so much that goku didn't understand but this was the first time that

something he didn't understand felt like it was stabbing him in the heart.

"Why? Was all goku could ask. Gohan sitting next to his father held his head down and said "When you left it was really hard on all of us for a while but mom it was hardest on her she just need to get use to

Again dad and she'll be o.k just wait and see. Goku place his hands on both his sons head and read their minds and for the first time in his life he was filled with so much regret he felt like his guilt was

Going to eat him alive seeing what he did to his family was too much to bare. He asked his sons to leave and without question they did goku sat on the couch going through his son's memories unaware

Or the tears streaming down his face.

**A/N ****Well goku is back and how does he plan on winning chichi back and what does Yowan have to say about that? Let me know what you think and thank you for the support so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or anything associated with I am just a fan and wish to share my fanfic with you guys.

**A/N** This chapter is a little bit longer than this rest so get comfy and enjoy and thanks for all the support I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 5**

Three days came even faster than goku can instant transmission to earth and back he stands in front of the floor length mirror chichi put in their bedroom. He took a long look at himself and was rethinking

The outfit Krillin picked out for him. Krillin told him he looked great but he just doesn't like the way he looked in black maybe because he's never really worn anything black before the black vest was nice

But the pants was not his style for the first time Goku was feeling nervous before leaving his home for any reason he knows it's not his outfit he's worried about but tonight he would finally see chichi again

and he was so worried about how it will go. When he saw her tree days ago it did not went well so goku was hoping tonight things will go even better.

**(****Flashback)**

**Goku sat on his couch listening to king KIA go on and on about how happy he was to see goku again he kept asking all these question about the realm of the dragons but gave goku no chance to**

**Answer goku has never seen king Kia this way so giddy like a child full of excitement. King kia stopped talking for a minute to catch his breath when he finally saw the pain in goku's eyes.**

"**Hey goku are you o.k buddy?" king KIA finally sat down and look over at goku. Goku held his head down it's been an hour since Gohan and goten left him completely heart broken and king**

**Kia being here was not making things better. It took goku a minute but he told king kia what Gohan said and all that he saw in his memory. "OH man goku that's a tough one I don't know what to **

**Say maybe you should go see her yourself to let her know that your back and before king KIA could even finish goku used his instant transmission and right behind chichi he was she was placing**

**Colorful bags of something in a fridge and with a smile goku said "Hey chichi" chichi was so shock she hit her head on the roof of the fridge she pulled her head out and turned around**

**Without even smiling she said "Hello goku this is not a good time please leave" chichi has never been so cold to goku he try to hug her but she just pushed him away and ask him again to leave**

**So he did. **

**(****End Flashback)**

Chichi stood in front of her mirror wondering if she should really wear the amazing red dress Bulma brought over the day before she was really hoping to try and blend in with the decorations

At Goku's party especial since she was going as Yowan's date not to mention facing Goku after being such a bitch to him a few days ago. But Yowan had just stepped out of the kitchen and the last thing Chichi

Wanted to do was to have to explain goku to him when he came back thank kami Goku left before but she seemed so mean to poor goku she had never seen him truly sad before and it really made her feel

Like such a horrible bitch. "Chichi" Chichi turned and looked at yowan he looked so handsome in a suit and his blue tie made his blue eyes even bluer yowan ran his eyes up and down chichi's body noticing

Her every curve chichi has always covered every inch of her body but now looking at her plumped breast and her legs he wanted her even more.

Bulma sat at the table with the rest of her friends and family waiting for goku to come back to his place at the table so they could talk some more but chichi's boss had him going all over

the place meeting everyone he wants to think He's friends with Goku. She was about to take another sip of her drink when she heard goten telling Gohan that he sensed chichi's energy getting closer so

she excused herself from the table and went outside. Bulma paced back and forth outside Shinchow's Place waiting for chichi to arrive she can't wait to see what she looks like in the dress and she can't wait

to see her and her two boyfriends in the same room. Chichi was walking hand in hand with yowan up to Shinchow's Place and in her mind she was praying to find some way not to enter goku's party hand in hand

with yowan luckily as she looked up she saw Bulma smiling at her and without even thinking she said "Thank god" Yowan looked down on is raven hair beauty and ask "For what" Chichi didn't realize she

spoke out loud so she looked down on The ground and said "Thank god this party is finally here all the baking was starting to get to me" Yowan laugh and put his arms around her waist

"Yeah but all the hard work is going to pay off I can't wait to see the way everything looks". Chichi love's to see yowan so excited.

"Hey chichi can I talk to you?" Chichi smiled and gave bulma a hug and whispers "Thank you" in her ears Chichi turned to look at Yowan and said "Yowan this is my best friend bulma, bulma this is my friend

And co-worker yowan" yowan was so surprise to meet someone from chichi's past he was starting to think chichi didn't have anyone in her life before shinchow's . "Wow it's great to meet you bulma I am very

Pleased to meet a friend of chichi's. Chichi placed her hands on yowan chest and told him she would meet him inside and he left the women to talk. "OMG chichi look at you I never knew you had a body"

"Thanks bulma I am so glad to not go in there in yowan's arms I could not come up with one good excuse not to be his date tonight" Bulma pulled chichi into a corner to make sure no one could hear their

conversation "So I heard goku came to see you what happened" chichi place a hand over her chest and sigh "Oh bulma it was awful he came to my work in the middle of the day and I was so afraid

someone would see us together I just send him away really fast. I was so mean and he seemed so sad. And now I'm here with a date at his party I don't know how to face him" chichi was about to start

crying when bulma grabbed her and told he "No you are not going to cry and ruin your face you look so beautiful"

"Your right bulma I need to get it together and I need to keep a cool head when I get in their" Bulma and Chichi took a moment before gathering themselves and then entering the party

Bulma pointed to the table where she and the gang are sitting Chichi wasn't surprise when she saw what Mr. Shinchow did the place was like a ball room goku's table was at the left end of the room at the

huge windows the table seats Goku and all his friends and their family chichi notice there was an empty seat to the right at the head of the table she wondered if Goku included her when shinchow went to

get his guest list. The table Over looked the entire room like at a palace where the king can over looked his subjects Chichi smiled at the thought goku was as far from a king as Earth was from Pluto.

Chichi pleasantly smiled at all her old friends and her kid's bulma patted her on the shoulder and told her to come over and say hi but she told her a little later so bulma went back to the table and took her

seat beside vegeta. Chichi continued to look around at all the lights and decorations the place was beautiful Kerone may be a slut but she has great taste everything from the food to the guest were well place

and looked amazing speaking of chichi looked around the room for kerone and everyone else and she saw them siting at a table in the center of the room.

Yowan was waving to Chichi calling her over to a empty seat next to him chichi smiled and told him in a minute and continued to look around until she saw goku standing at one of the dessert table looking at

The cake she made. Chichi could not believe that was her husband so handsome and proper in his white shirt and black vest and black pants he looked like some big shot businessman. Chichi smiled and

Walked over to goku she never really got a good looked at him the other day he looked exactly like he did when he left to train uub she never saw him ten years after before he became a child but he probleby

Looked the same then he never seemed to age. Goku sense chichi approaching him so he turned to face her and what a sight he saw he has never seen chichi in a dress like that before with her breast showing

And the length was about mid-thigh the only time he ever saw so much of her was in their bedroom. He's seen bulma in outfits like that but never chichi she looked so good goku was unsure what to say to her.

And her long raven hair was hanging off her shoulders he has never seen her hair down out in public where was her bun she didn't look like Chichi without her bun.

"Hi" Chichi said as she stood right in front of goku for the second time since his return "Hi" Goku replied he seemed so nervous chichi knew he was probleby afraid considering how she was to him chichi

Didn't blame him. "Goku I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when you came to see me I was just so surprise and I work here and I just couldn't deal with a reunion here at work in front of

Everyone none of them know me or anything about me I don't talk to anyone here about me so I'm really sorry if I seemed mean you just scared me that's all". Goku smiled at his wife and said "its o.k

I didn't know you work here, did you make the cake? Chichi moved closer to the table and looked down on her work "Do you like it? Goku looked at the cake and still could not get over how amazing it is

"Chichi I love it I can't believe you made this I should of known no one else could come up with something like this" goku looked down on the cake again it was like seeing his whole life in front of him

The cake was one big memory. Pictures or his whole life in the form of a cake chichi started it with him and bulma as kids driving in her car, and then there was him, Yamcha and Krillin all young. Then there was

His fight with the red ribbon and king Piccolo. Chichi even put all of the tournaments he fought in goku followed the cake to the end of the table where it ended with him leaving on shenron goku felt a

bit sad then he looked up at chichi who was still standing Beside him.

"Hey Chichi why aren't you on the cake" Goku could not help but notice that everyone else in his life including their sons and pan was on the cake but not chichi. Chichi kept her head down and softly told goku

"I am not ready for everyone I know now to know I am your wife" Goku looked at chichi with complete sadness in his eyes and told his wife "The greatest moments in my life are on this cake except our

Wedding and that was the most important day of our life you should of put it on chichi or at least one family picture with you in it you are a part of my family and the most important part of my life"

Chichi watched goku walked back to his table and she felt even worse than she did at her apartment she didn't even think that was possible. She went over to sit with yowan and everyone else from work

And as she looks at everyone she couldn't help but wonder why kerone and her friends were looking at her like they were planning her murder. "Kerone smiled a conniving smile at chichi "Chichi you look

Different almost nice" Chichi put a small smile on and say "Gee thanks kerone you look nice too" Chichi hated saying that and not just because she disliked kerone but because she looked amazingly gorgeous.

"So why were you talking to goku just now?" Chichi didn't know why but she loved the jealousy in Kerone's voice as she ask that question "I was just welcoming our hero" Kerone squinted her eyes she

Knew chichi was lying by the way she and goku looked at each other and by the way chichi watch him walked away "Really it didn't look that way from where I was sitting" chichi also squinted her eyes

At Kerone and gave her a mind you own dawn business look "Well Kerone look can be deceiving" Kerone simply smile and said "I guess so I just want to make sure you weren't thinking of making a move on

Goku He is all mine" Chichi wanted to leap across the table slap the blonde out of Kerone but she couldn't. Looking over at chichi Yowan was also wondering what Chichi and Goku were talking about they

Seemed to know each other "Hey chichi how about a dance? Chichi smiled and looked up at Yowan she seemed a bit nervous "Now Yowan are you sure? Yowan was surprise she didn't want to dance it maybe

Goku's party but it was still their date "Yeah why not and it's a nice slow song too" Chichi's smile grew smaller but she still said "Sure let's dance" It's not like she didn't expect anything date like to not

Happened she was on a date after all Yowan took Chichi by the hand and led her to the dance floor where he held her close and dance with her.

Videl kept looking over at Goku he hardly said a word since he got back to the table and he seems kind of down when she saw him talking to Chichi she thought that it was great and maybe he would cheer

Up a little but he seemed even worse than when he came to see Gohan yesterday. Everyone was reminiscing and enjoying themselves when Videl shouted "Who is that guy Chichi is dancing with?" everyone

Including goku turned and looks at the dance floor where they saw Chichi looking quite comfortable in Yowan's arms "Oh that's nothing" Bulma put down here drink and spoke "He and Chichi work here

Together their friends" Gohan found it very hard to believe as he watched the way this man was holding his mother and the way he was sniffing her hair they were not just friends and by the looks on

Everyone's faces Gohan was not the only one thinking that. Not even Goku was that naïve. Goku and his friends all sat there watching Chichi and Yowan dancing for a few minutes and they could not

Believe what they were seeing.

Chichi kept her eyes open the entire time she and Yowan was dancing but she was too busy counting the seconds till the song end to notice all who were watching her. When the song finally end Chichi pulled

Away from Yowan who wanted to dance some more but when Chichi notice Goku and all her loved ones staring at her she knew she couldn't. "Yowan I'm kind of hungry let's get something to eat"

Chichi and Yowan went over to the buffet and filled their plates then went back to their table. As they sat down to eat Mr. Shinchow went to stand in front of goku's table with a microphone. He welcome

All the guest and after five minutes of kissing king Yemma's ass he finally stated talking about Goku and what an amazing person he was off course he didn't know him so he invited people to come and talk

About how goku as touch their lives. The first to go up was Gohan he really did his father justice with an amazing speech and then it was Goten's turn he did not disappoint. And Krillin, Bulma and Tien

Along with a few others all told these funny and amazing stories about Goku Mr. Shinchow was about to take the mike but Goku went up to him and reach for the mike so Shinchow let him have it.

Goku stood in the restaurant that was transformed into a ball room just for him he looked at all the guest some of which he knew a lot he didn't and most importantly he looked down on Chichi. He as always

Left her but every time he would return she would greet him with joy and tears except now there was no joy no tears no making love and holding her all-night to make up for the nights he missed.

"Hi my name is Goku I'm sure you all know since my face is on that wall". Chichi along with the entire audience looked back at the wall at the back of the room she could not believe she didn't notice goku's

giant face Pasted on it "what the hell is wrong with Shinchow?" she whispered to Yowan. "I have no idea" he whispered back the audience then turned their attention back to goku and listen to him speak.

Chichi was suddenly filled with excitement she never heard goku gave a speech before. "Anyway thank you all for coming here just to welcome me to other world I've kinda been here before but this is the

First time I'm getting a party so thanks everybody" The audience clap and Goku smiled his usual sweet smiled at them then he got a really serious look on his face.

"While I'm up here I would like to give a special thanks you to my wife she has been there for most of the important moments in my life and I never thought for one moment there would ever be a day when she

wasn't there cheering me on. I never appreciated her and I took her for granted and I just want to say I'm sorry and I love you and I miss you and I hope you can forgive me please". Goku never broke eye

contact with Chichi the entire time he was apologizing and even though he never said her name it wasn't hard to see who he was talking to and by the way the entire crowd was looking at Chichi including Yowan

Chichi knows now that she has no choice but to come clean. Her years of secrets are finally over now she not only has to be honest with Yowan but she has to decide what she wanted. To be with goku or let him

go forever.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I don't own DBZ or anything just my laptop and a few other things.

Thank you all for your support so far and for your reviews I am so glad you like this fanfic…

And I will do a better job at proof reading so I don't have a bunch of errors everywhere…

_**Chapter 6**_

Goku sat down after declaring his love for Chichi and decided to enjoy his meal what happens now he'll just have and wait and see. But he really wants to see how Chichi will respond to what he said.

Chichi took a sip of her drink and started playing around with her salad trying to ignore the glares from her co-workers and not to mention Yowan. She took a few bites but Kerone was not in the mood

To watch Chichi pretend she's miss innocent. "What was that? Kerone made sure she was loud enough just in case Chichi wanted to pretend not to hear her. But still she got no response from Chichi

"What was what?" Yowan ask Kerone trying to play dumb "Why were Goku's eyes locked unto yours Chichi?" Kerone glared at Chichi waiting for her to answer but Chichi just kept her head down and

Kept on eating "He was just looking out in the audience Kerone not specifically at anyone" Yowan was glaring at Kerone as he spoke trying to get her to shut up "Just drop it" Yowan lowered his voice

As he realizes the guest at the table next to them were staring. Kerone sat back in her chair and whispered "Fine".

The night went on uneventful Yowan pretended not to notice the change in Chichi's mood and they all sat quietly watching the other guest and their boss enjoying themselves. And over at Goku's table

The guest of honor and his friend were equally as quite none of them wanted to say anything about the rift between Goku and his wife all except for Vegeta who has been keeping a watchful eye on

Chichi since her arrival at the party and with a sinister smile on his face he looked over at Goku and said "So Kakarot I hope for your sake your new woman will be able to cook a decent meal"

"Shut up vegeta!" an angry Goten shouted "My parents bond is unbreakable they will be fine". Vegeta laugh and replied "Really by the way her boyfriend was groping your mother on the dance floor.

You might Have a new daddy" everyone at the table was shock to hear it out loud even though they were thinking it no one wanted to say it out loud the possibility of Goku and Chichi being over

was just too on real to accept Bulma looked over at Goku and notice he stopped eating after her husband's statement so she nudge Vegeta and whisper "Stop! You're making everyone uncomfortable".

A few hours past and the party started to die down and Chichi could see that Yowan was looking a little bored and uncomfortable so she did the only thing she could "Hey! Why don't we go? She

Whispers in his ear Yowan looked over at Chichi and smiled at least she was talking to him again and he was not going to let a good opportunity go to waste. He got up from his seat and took her by the hand

And they both left the party hand in hand. Goku who was enjoying Chichi's delicious cake looked over at his best friend Krillin who was in the middle of a story then suddenly stopped he saw Krillin looking

At something so he followed his eye and saw his wife holding hands with another man and leaving his party without even saying goodbye to him or her friends not even her children Goku took a sip of his

Drink and try to remain unfazed but he has never had to play it cool like this before. If this was a battle he would know exactly what to do but what his he supposed to do when the only love he's ever known

Doesn't love him anymore what is he supposed to do if Chichi decides she doesn't want him anymore.

Chichi and Yowan walked in silence they didn't even think about where they were going they just walked until they came upon a spot Chichi knew it was this big tree that is always glowing she never saw it at

night before it looked even more heavenly in the night time. She stopped for minute to stare at the tree there were always all these people sitting under it every time she passed it. This was the first time Chichi

was seeing it so empty. Yowan looked at Chichi looking at the glowing tree and thought how romantic it was to share this night with her "Hey Chichi lets go sit down " Chichi looked up at Yowan and then at the

tree and with a smile on her face she ran over to the tree and throw herself unto the soft fluffy flowers underneath it and a minute later she was joined by Yowan who wasted no time in pulling Chichi into

his arms and holding her close. Chichi laid her head on his chest and just as she was starting to get comfortable Yowan rolled on to his side so they would be facing each other he smiled at Chichi and kissed her

in the most gentle yet passionate way. It has been so many years since Chichi was kissed like that she knew she should probably stop but instead she tilted her head back and deepened the kiss.

Goku sat in his chair with the saddest expression on his face, he has been this way since Chichi and Yowan left. "Hey dad why don't we go?" Gohan asked feeling like he had to get his dad away from this

Place "Yeah" an also uncomfortable Goten agreed "We should leave. But you should say good bye to everyone first" Goku looked over at his sons and realize they were right He had to get out of this place.

So he got up and went to say his goodbyes to Mr. Shinchow, King Yemma, King Kia and all the other important guest who came just to welcome him back to other world afterwards he went back to the table

And said his goodbye to his friends and then Goku left with his children and their wives.

Chichi didn't know how long she has been under the glowing tree making out with Yowan they stop for a minute and was staring at each other and all of a sudden Chichi started laughing. "What's so funny?"

A curious yowan asked. Chichi looked up at him and answered "This must be what it feels like to be a teenager staying out late so I can make out with a boy. I never got to do this" suddenly Yowan

Started laughing "You're right this is fun" they both laugh for a minute until it got really quite. Yowan tighten his arm around Chichi's tiny body as if she was about to run away and he was trying to stop her

He looked down on her stared into her eyes and said "Chichi I'm falling in love with you" Chichi was speechless there were a thousand thoughts running through her mind at the same time

She has thought about how to respond if Yowan did drop the** L** bomb but not even she was prepared for what she said "Goku is my husband" Yowan pulled his arm from around Chichi so he could sit up

and get a better look at her Chichi sat up with him never breaking eye contact "We were married on earth and he left for 100 years and now he's back". Yowan was too stunned to speak he sat there

absorbing this new piece of information before telling Chichi goodnight then he got up and walked away. Chichi would have stopped him but she knew he needed to figure out how to deal with what she

has told him so she watch him walked away until she couldn't see him anymore then she slowly walked back to her place and lay in her bed.

Chichi lay in her bed watching the sun rise on other world she was still in her pretty red dress and still felling the aftershock of last night. She thank kami she did not have to go to work today Mr. Shinchow

Close the place for the day "I guess he's not always a total jerk" Chichi thought to herself she lay there thinking on what she should do she thought it might be too soon to go talk to Yowan he might need some

Time and she definitely can't go see Goku she definitely needs more time. So here she was stuck between a man who has repeatedly broke her heart and the man who is falling in love with her and has

Never hurt her in all the years she has known him both wonderful and pure of heart both told her they loved her last night and both waiting on her to choose them. "Great" Chichi said out loud she spent

Her whole life being good and her whole life bad things happened to her and her family she was really counting on things finally being good when she was dead but her she was and everything still sucks.

_**Meanwhile**_

Goku was outside his house getting in some early morning training he really needed to blow off some steam after last night it's been days since his return and nothing is the way it's supposed to be. Right

now he should be laughing with his sons telling them about his years with shenron and Chichi is supposed to be making him breakfast and thinking about the passionate night they had just like on earth. When

he would return after being away but instead he's alone in a place that doesn't feel like home anymore and his wife is off with another man his kids are off with their family. Goku has never thought before

on how his leaving affected the people in his life because no matter how long he was gone things would just fall back into place when he came back ever since he was a little kid he would leave his friends to

train alone and thing would just be fine when he saw them again and when he was older he would leave Chichi because he would die or on another planet she would always understand but not now not this time.

_**An hour later**_

Chichi was baking a few pies to try and relax when there was a loud pounding on the door Chichi walked up to her door but for some reason hesitated before opening it she didn't know why she was so nervous

It couldn't possibly be Goku or Yowan so she opened the door and in seconds had a huge smile on her face. "Hi mom" chichi step out of her apartment and greeted her son with a hug. "Hi goten come in"

Goten stepped in and looked around his mom's home he has never been there before it was a lot smaller than he imagined "You gave up you house for this but it's so small" Chichi laugh and answered

"I call it cozy beside I don't need all that space" Goten turned and face his mother and ask "Are you alright?" "I don't know" Chichi lowered her head and walked past her son over to her little kitchen to

Continue making her pies Goten followed her and place a hand on her shoulder "Mom what do you want? Do you want to be with dad or that other guy? Chichi turned to look at her sons face she never

Thought he or his brother would come straight out and ask her like that. "I don't know what I want goten"

"So you do have feelings for that guy" goten paused before asking "Mom are you and dad over?" Goten tighten his fist afraid to hear his mother's answer. Chichi sigh and looked up at her son "I do have

feelings for Yowan son but I don't Love him" Goten looked at his mother unsure if what she just said was good news or bad news "What does that mean?" Chichi dropped her whisk and walk around her

counter to sit on the stool next to her son "Goten I love your father I've always loved him and I know this is going to sound selfish but I've always given goku all of me and I want him to give me all

of him but that will never happen" Goten put his arms around his mother and held her tightly "Mom talk to dad tell him what you told me and you two can find a way to work things out" Chichi pushed

Goten away and stood up "No you don't understand goten when it comes to goku there is always going to something more important than me" Goten followed his mother as she walked away.

"Mom your just giving up you and dad belong together" Chichi put out her hand to stop goten from continuing "Goten your fathers destiny is bigger than me or any of us I can never have all of him"

Goten took his mother's hand and pulled her into "You and dad can make it work you just have to make a plan and follow it" Chichi laugh into her sons chest "A plan" she looked up at goten and said

"Do you think we planned on raditz coming to earth and killing goku, do you think we planned on freeza or cell or omega shenron we didn't plan on all those bad things and we won't plan all the bad things

That is coming they just happened and your father is going to choose to save the day over me and that is wonderful for him the hero but its painful and lonely for me".

"I'm sorry mom I'm so sorry" Goten held his mother and tried to comfort her but he knew she was right he knew all too well the pain his father cause when he leaves he as always gotten the shaft when it

comes to his father. He wasn't there when he graduated from high school or his wedding or even when his fist child was born Gohan shared all those moment with their father but he never got to.

Goten realize as much as he wanted to convince his mom to stay with his dad if his father was just going to do the same things now as he did on earth then what's the point unless his parents are going to

Be stronger and happier then there is no point on them being together. He can't stand the thought of his mother alone crying her eyes out like she's done so many times.

Chichi embraced her son and let out all the tears she never knew she was holding in she knows her son wants to see his parents together but she wants a man that will never leave her behind.

_**To be continued…**_

0-0-0

I hope ending this chapter here is o.k but I didn't to start all that's to come at the end of this chapter I want to start it in the next so let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I don't own dragon ball z or any of the characters or anything associated with the series I'm just a huge fan of dbz fanfics especially goku and chichi.

**Chapter 7**

Yowan was standing at his bed room window trying to figure out how his day was going to play out. Shinchow's Place was closed yesterday so he got a whole day to think about what Chichi has told him

He still can't believe that she is married and if that's not bad enough her husband had to be earth's greatest hero and by the guest at his party everyone important here in other world just has to love this jerk

Including King Yemma himself how is he supposed to compete with that? "Chichi is never gonna chose me over that guy" it has been 15years since Chichi had made Yowan felt so insecure.

**(Flashback)**

**Yowan had just finish chopping up about three days' worth of meat he has never had to work this hard on earth he can't believe how much all the creatures here eat especially for dead people.**

**He was about to take his break but when he walk out into the dining area he saw Mr. Shinchow talking to the most beautiful woman. He stood behind Chichi watching her talking to Shinchow**

**Staring at her perfect olive skin, her long raven hair, her ruby red lips and when she smiled it was like she made his heart smiled too he never knew he could still have feeling like these he knew then**

**And there that he had to be with her. But that was easier said than done. **

**A week later Chichi was working at Shinchow's as the new pastry chef Yowan had kept on eye on her all day he has tried to make small talks with her but she would just give him a small smile**

**And turn away and she didn't even laugh at any of his jokes but that just meant he should try harder. Chichi was sitting in the garden at the back of the restaurant during her break she still**

**Whore the don't bother me look she had on her face the entire day but that did not bother Yowan one bit he was not given up. He goes over and sat next to Chichi and offer her some fry meat he**

**Loved and wanted her to try but she just said no. "So chichi do you have any family?" chichi kept her head down not wanting to look at her co-worker "I don't want to talk about my family"**

**She was still mean but at least she was talking Yowan smiled at her and asks "Do you want to talk about yourself then?" Chichi still refuse to look at him and said "No" and without warning**

**She got up and went back inside. Yowan tried for two weeks to get close to chichi but she just kept rejecting him she never spoke to any of her co-workers she just kept to herself Yowan didn't **

**Know if she was shy or just rude. So one evening he waited for Chichi outside and as she tried to walk around him he gentle grabbed her arm and ask "What is wrong with me just tell me?**

**Chichi looked up at him and said "Nothing I'm just not interested not in you or anyone else so could you please just leave me alone".**

**Yowan looked into Chichi's eye and they seemed so sad and empty he let her arm go and watched her walked away he decided to drop it for now and give her some time to get over whoever**

**Broke her heart but months later it was the same and a few years later still nothing of course working with Chichi and getting to know her just made him want her even more so he became her friend**

**And waited for the day they would be more. **

**(End Flashback)**

And now here he stood wondering if he should even try fighting for chichi's affection. It took chichi 15 years just to kiss him before goku even came back will she even want him now that her husband's here?

Yowan sigh and walked out the Door the only way he is going to know where he stood with Chichi is to hear it from her own month. He knows it's a big risk what if Chichi tells him she wants nothing to do

with him anymore he has no idea what he's going to do. He has spent so many years loving her and working so hard to get her to love him back. How could it all just come to end without any warning?

_**Mean while**_

Chichi was standing outside her apartment building having the same thoughts as Yowan. He had gotten an entire day to proses the whole husband and kid's info so now she will find out where she stood with

Him will he still want her? Or will he want nothing to do with her? She also had the same flashback about the day she met yowan the week she started working with him. She was a broken woman for a lot

Of years and she had decided to stop hiding in her house like a hermit and get out and do something. Even though she had gotten rid of all of goku's things and erase every trace of him from their home

She still found herself constantly thinking about him so she moved out and got a job to keep her busy and to keep her from thinking. She felt like a puzzle that was in a hundred pieces and Yowan spent

15 years putting all the pieces back together he made her whole again and the last thing she wants to do his hurt him.

Chichi pushes the doors to Shinchow's Place open and went in she looked around for a minute but there was no sign of Yowan as she walked to Mr. Shinchow's office to check she ran into a bitter Kerone

"Hi Kerone is Yowan here yet? Kerone looked Chichi up and down then slowly walked up to her she looked Chichi in the eyes and said "No, Have you seen Goku today?" Chichi rolled her eyes at Kerone

And answer with the same amount of bitterness that she was getting "No, but if I see him I'll let him know your looking" Chichi turned and walked outside the restaurant she thought it would be easier to

Talk to Yowan now instead of later after a long and awkward day. Chichi didn't have to wait long as soon as she was outside she sees Yowan walking up to the restaurant she took a deep breath and waited.

Yowan was walking to work unsure and anxious he was really hoping today would be a better day than yesterday all he did was lie in bed and think about Chichi he was really in the mood for something good.

He looked up and he felt his breath itch when he saw Shinchow's and if his heart was still beating it would have skipped a beat as he saw Chichi coming out of their work place. He took a deep breath and

Walked up to chichi she motioned with her head for him to follow her and he did. They walked around to the back of Shinchow's to the bench in the garden where he tried to offer her fried meat all those years

Ago and they sat together. It took a while for them to face each other but when they did all Yowan could feel was love for chichi and all chichi could feel was sorry she didn't tell Yowan about Goku

before the party.

"So how are you? Yowan felt so lame asking chichi that but he didn't know what else to say "I should be asking you that" Chichi replied they both chuckle for a moment but not even that could break the

Awkwardness chichi place her hand on top of yowan's and softly said "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I should have been honest with you a long time ago I just wasn't sure if goku would ever come back so I thought

I never had to deal with him or everything" Yowan wish she had told she had a husband a long time ago but if he has been gone 100 years maybe chichi really thought he was gone for good. Yowan flipped

Over his hand so he could hold chichi's and they sat in silence for a bit before he said "Let's just get to work and we'll talk later ok" chichi looked up and smiled at him and said "o.k" and they both smiled.

After a long and tiring day at work Yowan and chichi left hand in hand leaning on each other as they slowly walked back to her place when they reached outside chichi held yowan's hand even tighter

"Do you want to come up so we could talk? She asks. It was like music to Yowan's ear he gladly excepted and they went into the building and then up to chichi's apartment Chichi opened the door and

Turn to face yowan she grabbed his hands and pulled him into her place she asked him if he wanted anything but he just stood there with the most frightening look on his face "Are you alright?

Chichi ask with a concern look on her face but yowan still didn't answer he just kept staring behind chichi so she turned around and with a fright she said "Oh sweet kami" she was too shock to even react.

She just stood there as shock as yowan "Hi chichi" the intruder greeted" chichi composed herself and cleared her throat "Hi goku" Yowan let go of chichi's hands and she turned her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry I really didn't know he was here" Yowan took his eyes off of goku for the first time since he entered the apartment and looked at chichi "Well he is" it was one thing for yowan to hear about the

Husband of the woman he's in love with but he definitely did not want to deal with him and the last thing he wants was for him to be in chichi apartment. Goku scratch his head in his usual goku way and

Said "I was hoping we could talk chichi" Goku sounded so sad asking his wife to talk chichi didn't know what to do. Asking him to leave would be so rude he deserved an explanation from her but she invited

Yowan up and it would be just as rude to ask him to leave. Yowan could see how conflicted chichi was so he said the only thing he could "Do you need to talk to him? "Yes" goku answered without hesitation

Yowan look at chichi hoping she would ask him to stay and goku to leave "Should I go? He ask Chichi knew that was a loaded question but she needed to deal with goku sooner rather than later "Yes"

She could see the disappointment in yowan's eyes as she answered but as bad as she felt hurting him she knew she would have felt worse hurting goku so as yowan left she closed the door behind him

And rested her forehead on the close door. Goku could see how sad chichi was asking that man to leave he turned his back on chichi wondering if it was too late. Was his wife in love with someone else?

Chichi turned around to goku's back and as she walked passed him to the couch she touch his arms so he would follow her. They both sat on her couch and goku looked over at her she held her head down

And was staring at her knees he scooted closer to her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap chichi let out a loud oh she did not remember goku being this forward before.

"Sorry" he told her as he put her on the other side of the couch with her legs over his lap "Didn't mean to scare you chichi" Chichi looked up at him and said "Its fine you just didn't usually surprise me"

Goku place a finger on chichi's chinned and tilted her head so she would be looking at him he felt like something had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart the sadness he saw in chichi's eyes

Were unbearable "Did I do this to you? He ask with regret dripping off every word chichi retuned her stare to him and ask "Did you do what" with his thumb goku gently stroke chichi's cheek and said

"I can't remember the last time I saw such sadness in someone's eyes. Did I do this to you?" chichi place a hand on goku' and pulled it away from her cheek and answer "Yes but this is nothing you should have

Seen me on earth" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you I never meant to" Goku never broke eye contact with chichi as he apologized to her yet again but still he felt like it wasn't enough he knows it's going to take a lot more than

an apology To make up for the hurt he caused chichi and he has no idea if he could get her to feel for him what she felt before or how he would even try. Chichi held her head down so she wouldn't be

facing goku when She said "His name is yowan that guy that just left I met him where I work and he became very important to me over the years, I really care about him goku" goku felt a sudden chill in

the air hearing Chichi acknowledge the man she came home with "OH" was all he said "Oh" chichi repeated "That's it? Goku starts stroking chichi knee as he ask "Do feel the same way about him that you

used to feel About me? Goku try his hardest not to sound jealous asking his wife if she had feelings for another man.

Chichi held goku's and tightly and told him "I love you goku I have loved you since I was a little girl and I know I will always love you" Chichi paused and held her head down as she turned on the water works

Then she continued "But when you left with shenron and left me behind again I tried to be ok but a few years after when it hit me that I will grow old alone and you won't be there when I die it broke me

And I went to a very dark place. I was so angry at you I took it out on everyone around me I was a horrible friend and mother and grandmother" Chichi leaned forward and rested her head on goku's shoulder

And He rested his cheek on her head "I was angry at you for a long time then I was just too sad to be angry anymore and after I died I eventually got to excepting it"

Chichi pulled away from goku and looked into his eyes "Goku I spent a lot of time wondering if you and I were really meant to be together I used to believe that we were without a shadow of a doubt

But now I think I was just a pushy little girl who never got over her childhood crush and I forced you into a life you weren't prepared for". Goku pulled chichi onto his lap so she could not turn away

from him and he held her close and said "You had faith in us chichi you had faith in us then and I have faith in us now I know I belong to and you belong to me. Don't give up on me chichi let me prove that

you are my destiny we were supposed to be together we were meant to be together don't give up on us not yet" Chichi could not stop the tears as they came even harder.

Goku pulled chichi into a hug to comfort her he held her like it was the last time he would get to hold her and being so close to her after all these years reminded him how much he truly loved her and missed

Her he buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath he forgot how intoxicating her sent was he gently kissed her on her neck and when a surprise chichi pulled back he took advantage and kiss her on her

Throat without even being aware chichi let out a soft moan. Chichi sat on goku's lap knowing she should stop this before it get too far she had yowan to think about but the feel of goku after all these years

Was too much to resists she had no idea he could still evoke all the feelings he made her felt back on earth her mind was screaming stop but the feel of goku kissing her neck then moving down

To her shoulder then chest made her body scream yes.

Goku lift chichi up and fell to his knees then gently place chichi on her living room floor he pulled back so he could look down on her then he kissed his wife. The taste of her lips were exactly as

He remembered but he has never enjoyed them as much as he was at this moment kissing her grinding his body against hers he has never let himself enjoy chichi this much until he was face with the

thought of not having her. Goku took off his blue T-Shirt and chichi reached up and stroked his chest and abs they were as chichi remembered but for some reason she finds them more enjoyable now.

Goku raised chichi's body with one hand and with his super speed stripped her bare with his free hand. Chichi looked up at goku as he took off his finally piece of clothing and bit her bottom lip

Goku looked at his wife's beautiful naked body and then slowly make his way up to her eyes where he could see they were filled with uncertainty "Do you want me to stop? He asked her. Chichi's mind

Was screaming yes yes yes but it's been so long since she had made love she looked up at goku and said "No" Goku repeatedly ran his hands over her breast and play with them for a minute before leaning

Down to suck on them goku wanted so much to play with his wife a little bit but it had been too long since he's been with her and he felt like he was about to explode he entered chichi and slowly stroke her

Until she wrapped her thighs around his hips he started going faster and faster chichi screamed goku's name over and over. She grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss and they rode their wave

Of passion until chichi screamed in ecstasy and a few minutes after goku buried his face in the crook of chichi's neck as he reached his climax.

**To be continued**

**A/N** Hey how was this chapter let me know and thanks for all the love and advised. XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ of anything associated with it just to be clear….**

**A/N **I've been reading the reviews and thank you and to address a few concerns this is DBZ so of course there is a huge battle coming and goku is going to try really hard to be with chichi but that's easier

Said than done not to mention chichi is about to find herself in trouble big time but I can't give away too much so you'll have to wait and see…

**Chapter 8**

Goku laid in bed looking out chichi's window watching the early morning lights and then he looked down at a sleeping chichi and started stroking her arm he gently kissed her shoulder and then moved up to

Her neck. Chichi opened her eyes at the feel of goku and immediately remembered all that happened last night she sat up pulling out of goku's arms and he sat up wrapping his arms around her so he can

Pull her body into his once more "Goku stop" chichi said pushing away from him "Could you move back a little? Goku let go of chichi and move to the side of the bed he turned so he could face her and he

Could see the regret in her eyes "Don't regret this chichi I'm your husband and your my wife we did nothing wrong" Chichi covered her face with both her hands "I did do something wrong goku"

Chichi sigh and looked away from goku she softly said "I kissed yowan the day I found out you were coming back and again the night of your party he told me he loved me and I always knew he did I've

Been stringing him along and that's not fair" Goku smiled at it wife and said "I know you care about him cause you're a good person but you don't love him you don't want to be with him or you wouldn't have

Made love to me"

Chichi got a serious look on her face as she turned to goku and said "I do want to be with him goku" Goku could not have been more shocked to hear those words "What do you mean chichi? Chichi

Never broke eye contact with her husband as she tells him "He will never hurt me and that's all you've ever done I want to be with Yowan cause I can have forever with him" goku suddenly felt like he was

Punched in the gut by vegeta "So all those years with me were nothing but hurt you were never happy with me? Goku held his head down and tears came to his eyes. "OH goku" Chichi realize how bad she

Sounded she reached over and held goku's hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I was very happy those years I spent with you and a lot of the years we weren't together. I had our kids and their families

We would remember you and all the memories of you would comfort me but at the same time as good as it got with you some of those years without you were too lonely and painful and I just can't go through

That again"

"Chichi you don't have to I'm back and I promise I'm never going to leave you again we'll always be together this time" Goku held chichi's hand hoping what he said would reassure her but chichi just

Turned away and reply "I believe that you mean that sweetheart but I also believe that we won't get that. Something always comes along some great evil or something and you are going to have to leave me

And as much as I love you I spent my whole life on earth waiting for you. I waited for to come back when I was little, I waited the first time you died, after the cell games and while you were training uub I'm

Always waiting for you to come back to me that was most of my life on earth goku if you leave again don't expect me to wait for you I'm done waiting on you". Goku has never had to deal with this kind of

Ultimatum before he knew if he doesn't want to lose chichi he's going to have to do everything to make her know she can trust him and that they will always be together. "Please leave I have to get to work"

Goku pulled chichi into a kiss and then he got dressed and left his wife to think about what he said. Chichi watched goku leave and she cannot figure out why she gave into him so easily she has always

Just fall back into him every time he would leave and come back and she had promised herself this time would be different but it wasn't. And now she has no idea what she is going to do or say to Yowan she

Can't imagine how he's going to feel if he finds out about last night she decided that she is going to have to be a little late for work today she got dressed and flew out her window as fast as she could.

Vegeta was lying in bed watching bulma brushing her hair "Silly woman still obsessed with your looks? Bulma looked at vegeta through her mirror and just rolled her eyes at him "Don't act like you don't love

the way I look" vegeta smiled at her and said "True if you were ugly I would have never thought twice about you" bulma smiled at I'm and simply say "Jerk". Then there was a loud knock at the door.

Bulma got up and ran down the stairs as the knocks got louder and louder "Are you about to be murdered? Bulma ask as she opened the door to her surprise she saw a panicking chichi standing at the door.

Bulma invited chichi in "Are you insane chichi why were you trying to break down my door? "Bulma is there some place we can talk? Bulma looked at the panicked chichi she looked completely out of it.

The two women sat in bulma's dining room having breakfast chichi had a sip of juice then looked across the table at bulma "Yowan told me he loved me" Bulma looked up at chichi with her jaw dropped things

"What when? Chichi took another sip of her juice and said "The night of goku's party after we made out for a really long time" bulma smiled at chichi and took a bite of some kind of fruit "So I guess things

are over with goku" Chichi sigh and reply "I thought so until I went back to my place with yowan last night and goku was there" bulma dropped her fork and stare at chichi like she was looking at a ghost.

"What did you do? Chichi looked away and bit her bottom lip before she spoke "Well it was kind of awkward then yowan left and goku and I talked" Chichi paused and took another sip of her juice

Before telling bulma "Then goku and I had sex" Bulma was not just shock but suddenly became a little jealous "That is not fair chichi. When did you become the fun one? Chichi rolled her eyes at bulma's

Comment "Really bulma that's what shocks you the most" bulma leaned back in her chair and laugh "Yeah your supposed to be a boring house wife" Chichi sigh and leaned back in her chair "I slept with

Goku did you not hear that part? "Of course you slept with goku he's a hot piece of ass beside we don't think with our minds we think with our emotions especially when it comes to our saiyan men"

"I don't know what to do bulma I love goku but I feel safer with yowan" Bulma sigh and shakes her head at her friend "Chichi that's not fair to yowan you feel safe cause you don't love him so he can't hurt

You but he loves you and you can break him".

Chichi knew bulma was right she has to get off the path she was on she is not the kind of girl that uses men the way she's been using yowan she can't go from having her heart ripped out of her and

Turn around and do the same thing to yowan he is such a great guy and he deserves better. Chichi finished her breakfast hug bulma goodbye and then flew off to work the anxiety she was feeling was

So overwhelming if she was any other woman she would have fainted by now. Chichi landed outside of her work place and with a heavy heart she went in to face Yowan but that was going to have to wait.

The second she entered the place Mr. Shinchow was waiting on her with a very serious look on his face he called to her and chichi followed him to his office. They entered and they both stood staring at each

"Mr. Shinchow I'm so sorry I'm a little late" Mr. Shinchow laugh and stopped her "You're not in trouble chichi I just wanted to ask you something "Chichi was relieved to hear him say that at least it's one less

Problem to deal with.

"OH what did you want to ask me? Shinchow walked behind chichi and place his hands on her shoulders chichi thought it was a bit creepy but she said nothing "I saw you talking to goku at the party" He walked

Around chichi like some kind of a predator circling his prey "It looked kinda personal" Chichi just smiled and said "It's nothing we knew each other on earth I was just saying hi" chichi knew Shinchow

Was fishing for some kind of favor but she had better things to do "Mr. S I wish I could stay and talk but I really need yowan for something important so I should go find him". Chichi smiled at Mr. Shinchow

And exited his office she looked around then she went out to the garden where she saw yowan sitting in their spot. Chichi walked over to him and sat down and gave him the sweetest smiled she could.

Yowan took chichi by the hand he could tell there was something wrong but before she had a chance to break his heart he leaned over and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Chichi didn't kiss him back but she

Also didn't pull away as soon as yowan broke the kiss she spoke "I talked to goku and now everything is so confusing" Yowan shook his head and ask "What are you confused about he broke your heart and I

Would never hurt you I'm much better for chichi" Chichi looked away and then back at yowan "I just need some time I'm sorry but it's not like goku is a bad person he didn't mean to hurt me our lives

Was just so complicated. I just need some time to figure out what I want" Yowan let go of chichi's hands completely disappointed but what could he do fighter her about it will just push her even further

"O.K if you need time then that's what I'll give you" Chichi sigh and reply "Thanks thank you yowan and I really am so sorry".

It's been three weeks since chichi's talked with yowan and though she practically dumped him they were closer than ever he surprised her with roses and special treats every day. She would come to work and it

would be something else not to mention they talked even more now and they have lunch together every day chichi was really enjoying herself. She said goodbye to yowan and flew off to her apartment with the

bouquet of Flowers she got from him that day she landed on her balcony and walked into her bedroom to find her bed covered in rose petals there were even petals leading out of her room so she followed

them to goku standing in her living room with a box in his hand. Chichi was as giddy as a child she had yowan showering her with gifts and attention at work every day and every night she comes home and gest

the same treatment from goku since he was immortal he gets to travel outside of other world so every night he brought her a gift from a different planet chichi went up to goku and greet him with a smile.

"What's in the box? Chichi ask as she took the box from him "Open it" he whispers in chichi's ear she sat down on the couch and goku sat next to her and watched her open his gift he was so excited

"You got me a weird looking rock" Goku laugh and said "No remember a few months after we got married and we went to fire mountain for a week cause you were so home sick and you listen to that

Song over and over and you had explain what it was about to me think about it" Chichi thought long and hard trying to remember that day and like a vision it came back to her as clear as the day it happened

**(Flashback)**

**Chichi was lying in her bed in her old room listening to her favorite song when goku came in after a morning of training "You look happy goku" she said as he sat next to her on the bed. Goku lie next**

**To his wife and took a deep breath then spoke "Yeah I had a good work out" Chichi smiled at his respond "Good I thought you would be bored here" Goku looked across the bed at chichi and saw that**

**Her eyes were close and she was moving her head from side to side "Hey chichi you listen to this song a lot why? Chichi opened her eyes and looked at her husband "Because this is my favorite song **

**You see it's about this guy who loves this woman so much he wish he could go to the heavens and bring her back a star just to prove it" Goku thought that was wired since it was impossible**

"**That sounds a little silly chichi" Chichi looked at goku and said "It's not silly its romantic when I was a little girl I used to pray I would find a man that will love me that much" Goku looked at**

**Chichi and told her "If it wasn't impossible I would get you a star chichi" Chichi smiled at goku's sweetness and held his hands "Thank you sweetheart" was all she could say.**

**(End Flashback**

"O.k but what does this rock have to with that day? Goku again laugh at chichi's confusion and ask "Do you remember that god of destruction that I fought on earth he was at bulma's BBQ" Chichi thought

About it and ask him "Do you mean that mean cat creature? Goku shook his head and said "Yes him he was the god of destruction but there is also another god like him one that creates thing even planets

I ask king yemma where I could find him and then I went to see him and ask him for a star for you but it was too big so I ask him to shrink it and now it looks like that" Chichi stared at goku in disbelief

And ask "Goku you went to the heavens and got me a star? Goku smiled and said "Yeah I guess it's not impossible after all" as he was laughing chichi climbed into his lap and kissed him and it didn't take

Goku long to respond he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back and just as it was getting serious chichi stopped and pulled away.

She didn't know why but she has not had sex with goku since the incident with both him and yowan. And every day it gets harder especially after this gift she can't believe goku not only remembered something

That happened three months after they got married but he also made a childhood dream of hers come true. She really can't believe how adult and romantic he's become he is definitely not the man who left her

All those years ago chichi held her star close to her and smiled "What are you thinking? A curious goku ask "I'm thinking how adult you've become" goku pulled chichi into his arms "Yeah growing up twice

Really made me grew up" Both chichi and goku laughs at his joke. "So chichi are you coming to bulma's get together tomorrow "Yeah I know everyone is worried because of the whole yowan thing but were

All going to be together for the first time in 100 years so yeah I'm definitely coming" Goku was happy to hear that he gets to be with all his friend and more importantly his family just for a day of fun.

They sat on the couch in each other's arms talking until chichi fell asleep goku took her to her room kissed her good night and left.

Chichi woke up feeling great as usual she's been feeling this good for the past few weeks and she just loves to feel this way she got out of bed and picked out the cutest dress to wear to bulma's get together

Bulma just loves giving party and chichi loved seeing how excited she was to get the gang back together she just wouldn't shut up about during their lunch the other day. Chichi was at her kitchen counter

Eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door she called out to the visitor asking who was it but got no respond then there was another knock so she got up and went over to the door but when she opened

It there was no one there but there was a glowing white plant she smiled thinking it was a surprise from yowan or goku so she picked it up and took it inside.

Chichi continue eating her breakfast and smelling her new plant but as she got up to put away her dishes she fell to the ground for some reason she couldn't like she was paralyzed or something she tried to

Scream but nothing was coming out and she tried and tried but she just could not move and suddenly everything started getting really blurry when suddenly she heard her door opened she could hear voices

But no one she recognized "So are you sure this is going to work? One of the voices ask "Off course it will put the bag over her head and pick her up we have to get there before he realizes she is missing"

Chichi suddenly got really scared she had no idea what was going on then everything went dark and even though she couldn't feel it someone picked her up and they left her apartment.

**To be continued….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or anything associated with the series just to be clear. **

**Hey sorry I took a little bit longer to post this chapter just got a little busy with work but it's here.**

**Chapter 9**

Goku was at bulma's cook out looking around at all the food even in other world bulma knows how to go all out with her parties "So I'm surprise you can be around all this food and not be stuffing your face"

Bulma slowly walked up to goku and greet her friend with a hug. Goku laughs at her comment he knows she is right he and food has always gotten along "Yeah I know but I'm just waiting on chichi"

Bulma frowned at goku as she looked up at him "Why are you waiting just go pick your girlfriend up" Goku smiled at bulma not sure why that sounded so good chichi is his wife even though lately it's

Seems like they are just dating. They have all these meals together and talked for hours about everything they would kiss and fool around but not make love and he showers her with all the love and

Attention he never did when they were together back on earth. Goku liked the sound of girlfriend chichi always said they should have gotten to know each other better before they got married and now

It's like that's what they were doing dating like they should have before they got married all those years ago "O.k I guess I should go pick up my girlfriend" Goku smiled at bulma as the words left his lips.

Bulma stood there watching goku usually he would be gone in a flash when he used his instant transmission but for some reason he seemed to be having a hard time "Goku is everything alright? Goku put his

Fingers down and looked over at bulma with an almost panic look on his face but being goku he always wait to make show there is a problem before admitting it "Yeah everything's fine I'm gonna fly to chichi's

Just in case she needs more time to get ready" Bulma laughs at the comment chichi as never spent more than five minute getting ready and now that she wears her hair down she probable takes even less time.

Goku took off into the air flying to chichi's "I can't sense her, Why can't I sense her? He thought Goku wanted to go get chichi this morning but they had agreed to meet at bulma's he should have followed

his instinct. And now something is wrong something was really wrong chichi shouldn't be taking this long to get to bulma's and goku not being able to sense her he was really starting to panic he has

never felt this kind of fear before goku turned into a super saiyan so he could get to chichi's even faster he knew he had to find out what was wrong and he need to find chichi no matter what the cost.

Chichi woke up she tried to get up but it was still a little hard to move around she manage ta sat up so she could look around but she did not recognize where she was and since she could only see in front of

Because the ice cage she was in was solid on the other three sides it was even harder to tell where she was. Chichi must of sat in that cage for 2 hours or more but no one came she thought her kidnapers

Would come by to explain why they took her but they didn't. On the bright side chichi was starting to feel a little bit stronger so she stood up and tried kicking the bars of the cage out but they were too hard for

her to break so she tried blasting her way out with an energy blast but she wasn't powerful enough Chichi went to the back of her ice prison and slid down the wall she laid her head on her knees and whispers

"Goku please find me" she knew that whoever took her must be after goku she remembered one of the voices saying that they should hurry before he realizes she was missing and chichi knows that Yowan

Was not caught up in anything bad he couldn't possibly be so it must be someone who's after goku an old enemy or maybe even a new one with some grudge and she was just bait to lure him to them

Goku had been at chichi's for a few minutes nothing seemed unusual about the place but no chichi goku looked around and notice a dirty dish and mug on the counter "Chichi would never left a dirty dish out"

Goku said out loud to himself he place his fingers on his forehead and vanishes from chichi's apartment. King Yemma was at the checking station talking to one of his little blue workers when he turns to walk

Back to his desk he was startled to see goku appearing in front of him "King Kia I can't sense chichi for some reason I don't know where she is please help me? King Yemma could see goku was frighten but he

Thought everything was fine and goku was just over reacting he turned and walk back outside the checking station and close his eyes then with a panic his eyes flew open "Oh my word chichi's in H.F.I.L"

"What" goku shouted" But chichi is not evil why would she be in H.F.I.L? "I don't my boy but that where I sense her" Goku was out of his mind worried "Why was chichi down there and more importantly who

Brought her there not many people can just get in and out of H.F.I.L even when android 17 and all of my other enemies from the past came out that took a lot of power to do so who could have done this?

**Mean While**

Gohan was walking back from the buffet when he noticed his wife looking around as if she has lost something he sat next to his curious wife with a smile and ask "Hey honey what are you looking for?

Videl looked up at her husband with the faintest of smiles "Your dad he was here and now I can't find him" Gohan looked around but his father was nowhere to be found he was so busy having fun and catching

up with his old friends he didn't even notice the guest of honor disappearing. Gohan tried to sense his father's energy and realize he was at king yemma's "That's weird" he said out loud "What's weird?

"I sense him at king yemma's" "Wow Gohan that is kinda a weird why would he leave and go there? Gohan looked around for bulma and spotted her holding vegeta's hand trying to pull him from out of a corner

so he called her over bulma looked over at him and videl signal her to come over so she walked over to them swaying her hips as she moved knowing vegeta was watching her walk away. Bulma sat next to

Videl with a huge smile on her face "So what's up with you guys? Gohan swallow then answered "Have you seen my dad? "Yeah he went to go get chichi? The trio all thought that it was weir they were not here.

Chichi still had her head down on her lap when she heard footsteps coming towards her she held up her head to see who it was and a short orange man with long white hair stepped out of the shadows and

In front of her "Who are you? The man looked at chichi with most sinister smile "I'm Jeice I'm an old friend of goku? Chichi looked at the man not believing for a second "Oh really and where did you and goku

Manage to turn into such great friends? Jeice stoop down so he could be at eye level with chichi "Well it's a funny story actually I went to a planet called namek for work purposes and I met goku we butted

Heads at first but then we became great friends" Chichi squinted her eyes and said 'Liar" "OH" Jeice said "And what makes you think I'm lying? Chichi got up and walked over to Jeice she stood in front of him

And he rose to meet her eyes "If goku met you on namek it means you're one of frieza's men and he defeated you and you know something asshole he'll be glad to do it all over again" Jeice became furious

He reached into the cage grabbed chichi by the throat and started choking her chichi tried to pull away but it was no use he was too strong for her "Let her go" a voice from the shadows commanded Jeice.

Jeice stopped squeezing chichi's neck but he didn't let her go "Why? He asks "I'm just having a little fun" he looked into chichi eyes and smiled at her "Just let her go Jeice" the voices shouted again. Chichi

Thought the person sounded familiar but it was impossible she wouldn't know anyone from this terrible place. Jeice let go of chichi and she fell back on the floor and Jeice laughs out at her "Nice landing" he said

As he continue to laugh "Jeice why don't you go make sure everything is in place for our guest he will come soon for his precious wife" "Sure" Jeice answered then he disappeared "Who are you" chichi

Shouted to the darkness "Well now I am insulted have you forgotten little ole me so quickly" The mysterious guest slowly immerge from the shadow and chichi could not believe her eyes "Holy shit" chichi

Shouted from sheer shock "Kerone but How? Why? What? Chichi looked at kerone as she got closer to her cage until she was standing face to face with her co-worker "Don't be so shock chichi" kerone said

Then smiled at chichi "Where are we? Chichi ask her kidnapper kerone fold her arms and leaned against chichi's cage and ask "Have you ever heard of H.F.I.L? Chichi's jaw dropped immediately "What?

"But I'm not evil I can't be in a place like this" chichi looked around and then at kerone "You I'm not surprise that you're here you've always been a complete bitch" Kerone frowned at chichi "Yeah well I'm

A bitch that's going to get everything she wants" chichi held her head down and sigh "How do you even have a body when your evil kerone? Kerone turned her back on chichi and took a few steps away from the

Cage then turn to speak "it's easy chichi I was good when I died so I got to keep my body but my life here was exactly as it was on earth I was a beautiful good girl who never got anything she wanted. Good guys

Always finish last so I decided not to be a good guy anymore of course after wards I got everything I want yeah I met some new friends here and got myself a few powers and other things" Kerone place head on

The bars of the cage and took a deep breath before speaking again "Yeah it cost me a few old friends too bad but sacrifices must be made for the greater good" Chichi was furious "You destroyed innocent souls

For power. Are you crazy? Kerone rolled her eyes at chichi "I want things chichi lots of things and I would do whatever it takes to get what I want" chichi smiled at her "And now you think you and your pathetic

Criminal friends are going to defeat goku? Kerone laughs at chichi comment she stood directly in front of chichi and softly spoke "Of course not. You still don't get it do you I'm not after power this time I want

Goku I've become very accustom to being popular among the most important people here I'm other world but nothing will compare to being goku's wife I will be untouchable" Chichi shook her head at kerone.

**Back at King Yemma's**

Goku paced back and forth waiting for the two men king yemma send to investigate the area around H.F.I.L "What's taking them so long? King Yemma place a hand on goku's shoulder to stop his pacing he

Looked Down on a panic goku and told him "Everything will be fine so just please calm down" Goku turned to face the entrance of the checking station as he sensed the men approaching he walked up to them

As they entered "What did you fine" he ask before the men had a chance to take a breath. The men went around goku and up to king yemma one of the men spoke "King Yemma sir we found a small opening

Near H.F.I.L it seems something created an opening but it was so small only evil humans could get out because their energy is so low we just haven't notice because humans can't really cause any real damages"

Goku got the most intense look on his face like he realized something bad "What is it goku? King Yemma asked "King yemma if human souls could get out of that opening can they get in? King Yemma thought

About it then realize "Yeah goku and it must have been a human who took chichi to H.F.I.L they would be weak enough to get in but why? Goku turned his back on king yemma and softly said "Send me to

chichi" king yemma knew it was a bad idea but there is no way to talk goku out of getting his wife so he had no other choice.

Kerone was smiling at the expression chichi had on her face "Do really think goku is going to want anything to do with you when he finds out about you? Chichi even surprised herself at how calm she was

Despite the anger she was feeling but it didn't phase kerone even a little bit she smiled and spoke so only chichi could hear her just in case one of her accomplice was listening "My plan is full proof these idiots

Actually think they have a chance against goku but truth is I'm going to trap your soul here forever goku will come and send those morons into eternal darkness he will be sad about you at first but I will take very

Good care of him and when he forgets all about you we will be married and I will be the first lady of other world" Kerone spin around in excitement and then blasted chichi unconscious with an energy blast

She knew goku would be arriving soon and she wanted to not be there when he did she knew she has to stay low while Jeice and the others are fighting goku she will use that time to get rid of chichi then get back

To work so she could raise an alarm about chichi absence and pretend to be worried about her. She is used to playing the grieving friend and she needs to be really sad to get close to goku they could bond over

Chichi's destruction and she can wrap him around her finger for all eternity.

**To be continued. **

**Let me know what you think….**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Declaimer I don't own Dragon ball z or anything just my laptop and my imagination.**_

_Hey guys thank you so much for your support and just to answer a question that song goku and chichi talked about not real sorry…_

**Chapter 10**

Goku and King Yemma appeared at the opening near H.F.I.L "Goku I'm going to use my energy to make the opening bigger so you can go in and then close it behind you so none of the evil residents can get out

when you find chichi just call me I'll hear you and I will open the whole again so the two of you can get out" Goku looked up at king yemma with a smile on his face "Thank you sir I won't be long as soon as I

get chichi I will be right back" King Yemma opened the hole and goku flew through as soon as he was in H.F.I.L king yemma closed it behind him "WOW" goku thought to himself "I can't believe I'm here again"

This was the second time he had to come to H.F.I.L the third if you count that time he fell off snake way on his way to king kia's the whole place looked different it was still as dark and gloomy as it was the last

time he was here but this was a different part of H.F.I.L "No time to waste" Goku said out loud he knew he had to find chichi so he closed his eyes and tried to sense her "Not far from here" he said with a smile

He could sense chichi close by but before he could head over to her He senses someone behind him. "Hello" a voice greeted him goku turned around to find Jeice, Recoome and Captain Ginyu standing behind

Him "Why am I not surprise you guys are still causing trouble"

"I don't know I guess we like causing trouble HA haa a ha" Captain Ginyu was just as goku remembered on namek "Hey Ginyu weren't you a frog how come you look like your old self" Captain Ginyu

Frowned at goku's question as he remembered living out his days on earth trapped in a frogs body "You really are an idiot aren't you I wasn't really a frog so when I died I got my old body back"

Goku thought that was weird but he didn't think too much on it "I don't have time for you guys I have something important that I came for" Jeice laugh at his eager enemy "I know" He said with a sinister grin

"Your precious little chichi she was a bit of trouble at first but I think I got through to her" "Yeah" Recoome said as he stepped closer to goku "She seemed very well behaved when I checked in on her"

He started to laugh which infuriated goku. "If you monsters hurt chichi I will make you pay" Goku clenched his fist "Enough talk" Captain Ginyu said he had enough pleasantry he charged at goku and threw a

Barrage of punches and kicks at goku but try as he might he could not land a single punch or kick goku was too fast goku grabbed Ginyu by the leg and threw him across the open space where they were.

_**Mean While**_

Chichi started to come to she grabbed her head and thought back to Kerone's energy blast she could not believe she let herself get caught off guard like that. She was about to get up when she head footsteps

Coming so chichi lay back down and pretended that she was still unconscious. Kerone walked in front of chichi's cage and looked down on her "Still out I guess I used too much energy but it's for the best you

Will be less trouble this way" Kerone opened the cage and grabbed chichi by the legs and started pulling her out of the cage "Where are we going? Chichi opened her eyes and ask Kerone was so surprise she let

Go of chichi legs and as soon as she did chichi kicked her in the stomach and send her flying out of the cage. Chichi got up off the floor and walked over to where kerone landed kerone was lying on her back

She raised her head and looked up at chichi coming towards her "You bitch" she shouted and send another energy blast at chichi. Chichi easily swatted it away kerone jumped to her feet and flew towards chichi

But chichi just punched her in the face when she was close enough kerone fell right in front of chichi that started kicking her kerone grabbed chichi's leg and pulled her to the ground and started choking chichi.

….

Jeice and Recoome charged at goku but not even the two off them together could compare to goku's power Goku took them both on with even more ease than the first time her fought them on namek and the

More they attacked the more relaxed goku was and with one punch to the face Jeice was out cold and with a kicked Recoome also went down "That was easy" Goku said then laughed at his weak opponents

Captain Ginyu flew into a rage and charge at goku sending blast after blast at the saiyan but goku was way out of ginyu's league he could not hit goku even once goku thought he had wasted enough time so

He blasted captain Ginyu who went flying out into the darkness of where they were goku finally took a breath and said "Now I can go find chichi" goku went two feet in the air when he was kicked in the side

Of his face he moaned as he went flying through the air he couldn't remember the last time someone made him feel pain like that. "I thought I smelled the disgusting stench of a saiyan" goku stopped in mid air

And looked around until he laid eyes upon his attacker "Cooler" He said in shocked "I guess your hear too but you didn't even like your brother so why did you team up with his men? Cooler smiled at goku

"I don't have the slightest clue to what your babbling about saiyan" Goku looked at cooler with a confused look on his face and then ask "So you didn't'' help Ginyu and his men take my wife? Cooler laughs at

Goku's question and reply "Don't be ridiculous I just sensed you and thought I would come over and destroy you I've grown much stronger in my years here saiyan" Goku smiled at cooler "Well it's not like

I've been on vacation after our fight I too have come a long way" Cooler slowly walked closer to goku and goku braced himself in anticipation cooler vanished from goku's sight and goku looked around but

There was no sign of cooler he tried sensing him but he couldn't not until cooler appeared in front of him and landed a punch in goku's gut goku tried to hit him back but cooler vanished again before her could

Goku turns into a super saiyan and prepare for cooler's next attack but cooler appeared a few feet in front of him with a small smile on his face "You know something saiyan the ability to raise and lower your

Energy is a pretty neat trick I should thank you for teaching it to me but I won't" Goku was the one to charge this time and he and cooler kept vanishing and reappearing in a flash of light attacking one another.

_**Back to Chichi**_

Chichi grabbed kerone by the hair and pulled her off of her she rolled over on top of kerone and started punching her in the most brutal and vicious attacked kerone has ever experienced. But before chichi could

Deliver her final blow someone grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet chichi struggled but could not break free whoever was holding her from behind was too strong for her. Chichi's attacker lift her into the

Air then slammed her into the floor the attacker lift chichi into the air once more and again slammed her into the floor "It's time to take you to your new home I hope you will like it because you'll be there

Forever" Chichi didn't know who had a hold of her but she knew she had to escape. Kerone spat out some blood and then rolled over to her side she looked up at another one of her goonies and said "Berta take

Her to the pit and throw her in I want her gone before goku gets here" Berta laughs at a helpless chichi and then shook her "It's hard to believe we are going through all this trouble for such a weakling" Berta

lift chichi into the air again but before he could cause chichi any more pain someone shouted "Let her go" He stopped and looked around for whoever the Voice belong to until he came upon an unfamiliar face

Chichi turned her head so she could see her savior and with a faint voice whispers "Piccolo what are you doing here? "Piccolo you are a namekian? Berta asked Piccolo looked at the man and then said "Yes now

Let the girl go and see how you fair against someone your own size" piccolo smiled and chichi's attacker and clench his fist "Berta take care of him" Kerone Could barely speak after chichi's assault she manages

To get to her feet Berta toss chichi to the ground and turn his attention to piccolo "Well at least I will get a good work out today" Piccolo slowly walked up to berta and said "Yeah me too" the two warriors stare

each other down for a few minutes before they both started throwing punches like there is no tomorrow and while they battle kerone decided to take advantage of a weak chichi she grabbed chichi's leg and

Started pulling her away from piccolo and Berta. Chichi stared into the nothingness above her there was no sky just darkness she never knew there were parts of other world that looked like this being a part of the

upper world she had become accustom to so much beauty and wonders beyond imagination but H.F.I.L was for the evil so she guest they deserve as much darkness and misery they had cost in their lifetime.

Goku and Cooler had stopped throwing punches and was staring down their opponent goku smiled at cooler and said "I guess you are a lot stronger" Cooler returned his smile and said "And you are exactly the

Same saiyan" Goku laughed at his enemy "Actually I was just testing your strength and I can't believe that's what you called strong you are barely above the level you were when we last faced off" Cooler's

Rage was beyond his control and he gathered all his strength and sends a huge energy blast at goku which created an explosion that almost took out even him he flew back so he wouldn't get caught in the blast

And started laughing at what he thought was goku's destruction but just seconds into his celebration goku appeared behind him and said "My turn" Goku powers up until her was a super saiyan three and sends

his own blast at cooler who manage to dodge it but before he could even retaliate goku send him fling with a punch to the face goku didn't stopped there he grabbed coolers tail and spun him around then threw

Him away like a bag of garbage goku vanishes and reappears where cooler was going to land and with another huge energy blast their short battle was over and cooler was down for the count. Then Goku vanishes

Chichi was still day dreaming about the differences between the upper world and H.F.I.L when she was snapped out of it by a weird humming sound she looked around and saw kerone pulling her to this weird

Ball of light "What is that" She asked Kerone looked down at a confused chichi and said "That is a portal chichi I am going to throw you inside and then you will be trapped inside a void not even king yemma can

Pull you out of and I won't ever have to look at your face again" Kerone pulled chichi up to the portal and let go of her legs then she grabbed chichi's arms so she could pull her to a standing position she held

Chichi to the portal and said "I wish I could say I am going to miss you but I would be lying" She push chichi in an attempt to forced her into the portal but chichi wouldn't budge kerone looked up at chichi and

Notice she wore a sinister smile on her face chichi slapped kerone across her face and then pulled her up by the hair she held kerone from behind and whispers in her ears "I can't say I will miss you either"

Kerone was helpless as chichi throw her inside or the portal chichi stood there watching the ball of light until it disappeared trapping kerone in the prison that was meant for her then she turned walked away.

Chichi went back to find an unconscious berta on the ground and a victorious piccolo standing over him "Piccolo you did it" Piccolo turned to chichi and reply "Of course I defeated this worthless weakling are

You that surprise" Chichi smiled at a cocky piccolo "No I expected nothing less" Piccolo smiled and then got a surprise look on his face chichi spun around thinking another villain was behind her but her fear

Quickly turned to joy as she saw a smiling goku standing there she jumped into his arms and then in her angry voice shouted "What took you so long? Goku held his wife as tightly as he could without hurting her

And then pulled her into a kiss "Please goku I do not want to see this" Piccolo rolled his eyes at his friend's affection towards each other the love birds pulled apart and turn their attention back to piccolo "Hey we

Got to get back to where I entered H.F.I.L king yemma is waiting to get us out" said goku. Chichi was more than ready to get out of the hell she had been held prisoner "Well I guess you two better get going"

Goku looked over at piccolo and told his friend "I am not leaving you here again come with us when king yemma open the hole again we'll all escape" Piccolo was hesitant about it he wasn't sure it would work

Goku, Chichi and piccolo went back to where king yemma will open the way out of H.F.I.L "O.k" Goku said "Let me call king yemma" Goku called out to king yemma telepathically "Goku is that you" King

Yemma respond "Yeah where ready I've got chichi" king yemma used his energy once again to open the hole so goku could escape. "Piccolo go ahead of us so king yemma can't close the opening before you can

Get out" piccolo flew out of the opening to a surprise king yemma and goku and chichi followed behind him "Piccolo" King Yemma shouted "After what you did I should send you back to H.F.I.L"

"Oh come on king yemma piccolo did his time so just give him a break" Goku said coming to his friends defense "Yeah" Chichi agreed "Besides he saved me" chichi folded her arms and glare at king yemma

"Alright alright "King Yemma was unable to bear chichi's glare any longer "I'll let piccolo of the hook" King Yemma close the opening so nothing else from H.F.I.L could escape "I have to head back to the

Checking station" King Yemma vanished and the trio took to the sky "Goku lets go to my apartment I want to freshen up for bulma's party" Goku piccolo and chichi headed to her apartment as fast as possible

The three friends flew into chichi's place through her open balcony "Why don't you two go to the kitchen and get a snack I will be done soon" Chichi pushed Goku and piccolo out of her bedroom so she could

Get ready in peace. The two men sat at the kitchen table eating what little food chichi had in her fridge "You know something" Piccolo spoke in a strange voice "I sensed you when you arrived even in H.F.I.L I

Could feel your presence" Goku smiled at his friend "Yeah that's because we are friends we have a connection" The two men stopped speaking at the same time as there was a knock at the door goku got up to

Answer wondering if he should especially since he already knew who it was goku opened the door and a once smiling Yowan started to frown at the sight of chichi's husband "Hi" A always cheerful goku greeted

Yowan "Is chichi here? Yowan asked with the most annoyed sound in his voice "Yeah I'll go get her come in" Yowan walked past goku and got even more annoyed at the sight piccolo "Hi" he greeted the namek

"Hey" piccolo greeted back goku left the two and headed to chichi's bedroom he opened the door to find chichi standing in front of the mirror in a tiny white dress and her hair in a bun he walked up to her

And wrapped his hands around her tiny waist "You look like your old self with your hair like that" Goku kissed chichi on her shoulder and then places little kisses all the way to her neck and then the back of her

Neck and over to her other shoulder he ran his hands up and down the side of her thighs and then he gave her ass a little squeezed chichi looked into his eyes through her mirror wondering what has gotten into

Him then goku pulled chichi's head back and gave her the most passionate kiss chichi turned into his arms and tilt her head back so he could deepened his kiss she wrapped her hands around his neck and goku

Pulled her up into his arms chichi wrapped he legs around goku's waist and he went over to her bed and laid her down he crawled on top of her and grind himself into chichi and she cried out goku kissed her

Again and grind her even harder and chichi scream into his mouth chichi broke the kiss and whisper to goku "Piccolo is right out there we can't do this" Goku kissed chichi on the cheek and said "Too bad I was

Hoping to make you scream my name so that yowan would hear" chichi looked up at goku and asks "What do you mean" Goku smiled and reply "Yowan is also out there waiting for you" chichi's jaw dropped

She was beyond shocked "Yowan is here" She whispers "Why didn't you tell me? She pushes goku off of her and they both sat up on the bed chichi looked over at goku and she saw the saddest look on his face

"He brought you flowers" Goku looked over at chichi and held her hands "I don't want him to touch you like I touch you" chichi knew goku was just jealous and hurt he must of thought if yowan thought they

Were having sex he would give up on her chichi squeezed goku's hand and leaned on his chest "You deserve the truth goku" Truth" He said out loud "Yes" chichi answer "I love you so much goku but the truth

Is I've been keeping you at arm's length because I still believe you are going to have to leave me again so I thought I would just wait and see but that's not fair to you. You deserve better" goku wrapped his arms

Around chichi and held her close "I won't leave you again chichi" Chichi knew goku doesn't want to leave her but she also knows he has never had a choice before and he won't this time he always followed his

Heart and do what he believes is right "Let's go" she told him and the two left the bedroom and went into the living room where yowan sat waiting for her and piccolo sat waiting for the both of them.

Chichi look at Yowan and greeted him with a smile he look so sad to see her with goku "Hi yowan" "Hi chichi I brought you these" Chichi took the bouquet from yowan "I love roses thank you" chichi turned and

Told her husband and friend "Why don't you two go to bulma's without me I'll catch up with you in a minute" Goku was doing no such thing "Chichi I think we should all go together" he told his wife "No"

She answered "I need to talk to yowan and beside piccolo should go see the others he has not seen them in so long" The last thing goku wanted was chichi and yowan alone together but if they were left alone

Maybe chichi would end things with him "Your right" Piccolo intervene "I would like to see everyone especially Gohan" "Ok" goku agreed goku kissed chichi on the cheek making a point to yowan and he and

Piccolos were out the door and on their way to bulma's. Goku try to stay positive leaving chichi after the day she's had but he had to let her do what she wants "**Goku are you there" "King KIA is that you"**

"**Yes I need you to come see me it's important" ** **"O.k king kia**" "Piccolo go on without me I'm going to king kia's" and just like that goku was gone and piccolo went on to see his other friends at bulma's.

**To be continued**….

**Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think… And you won't believe what's in store for chichi and goku..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer I don t own DBZ or anything related to the series.**

_The last chapter goku and chichi went to H.F.I.L and back and also run into piccolo. But they all manage to get out of that horrible place but unfortunately a new obstacle is on its way for the couple. _

_A little warning __**strong sexual content**__ in this chapter so if you are prudish don't read…_

**Chapter 11 **

Piccolo flew to where he sensed his old friends gathered it only took a few minutes but the journey to bulma's felt so much longer the anticipation that piccolo was feeling he had never felt unless he was in

Or about to have a battle. He arrived and within seconds all eyes was on him "Hey how has it been? Piccolo ask in is usual calm and collective voice Gohan who was still siting with his wife was more than

Excited to see is mentor and friend he got up and ran over to piccolo and greeted the namekian with a huge hug Piccolo wasn't very surprise this was not the first time he had seen his younger comrade so

Over whelmed with emotions. It didn't took long for the others to come over and greeted piccolo and he was really excited to see everyone he had missed them more than he thought he would he hadn't realize

How close he really had become to goku and his friends especially Gohan until he hand spent the last 100 years without them. "Oh man piccolo I missed you so much" an emotional Gohan could not contain

himself any more "Yeah the feeling mutual kid" Piccolo held Gohan he looked around at everyone and see their smiles he has never felt so accepted by them all before and realize they were all more than friends.

Goku appeared on King KIA's new planet to fine him along with the Grand KIA and Kibiti KIA waiting for him "Hey what are you all doing here? The ever smiling goku greeted "Goku" the KIA's greeted

Simultaneously goku looked over at King KIA who looked almost heartbroken "Hey king KIA are you o.k? King KIA looked up at his pupil with a faint smile "I'm fine goku we have something very important to

Tell you" OH" was all goku had time to say before he could even ask the grand kia stepped in front of him with a huge smile on his face "Goku something has come to our attention and we feel that you would be

The best person to take on this most tragic and wonderful opportunity" Goku did not understand what the Grand KIA was saying to him "AH do you mind explaining? He asks. Kibiti KIA could see where it was

Going so he intervened "Why don't we all go inside we can sit down and talk" They all went into king kia's home and sat down the kia's were silence for a few minutes until kibito kia spoke "Goku you Know

how we KIA's love to check out what's going on the universe sometimes right" goku looked at Kibiti KIA and shook his head "Yeah I guess" he said with a smile "Well we have some good and bad news"

The Kia continued "Goku do you remember planet Gelbo? Goku suddenly got really excited remembering the time he trunks and pan spent on that planet they had to dress trunks up like a girl to stop the evil

Zoonama from causing those horrible earth quakes "Of course I remember Gelbo I love that place one of the black star ball landed there" "Yeah" Kibiti said "We goku it seems planet Gelbo has been conquered

And enslaved by the Arcosians" Goku tighten his fist in anger "What who are they? He asked "Well goku" King KIA spoke "Do you remember when I told you about the history of the saiyans the planet Arcose

Was the planet the saiyans got their technology from after they destroyed the tuffles" Goku started getting agitated "So what are they doing on Gelbo? The kia's looked at each other then back at goku "Well" King

Kia spoke once more "You see after you defeated cooler and since freeza and their father was dead it left a huge empire of soldiers and planets they had conquered so when they were destroyed the were a lot

Of wars everyone wanted to be the new rulers of the universe so different race and planets would go out and enslave weaker planets in order to make their empire stronger and now Gelbo has been caught in this

Long and dreadful war" Goku could not believe what he was hearing how could that have happened to Gelbo? Those poor people being slaves that was no life for anyone he knew he had to help them he had to

"So you want me to go to that planet and help those people no problem" Goku was determine to save the descendants of his old friends and since he was going to save innocent people he knew chichi would

Understand "It is not that simple goku" Kibito kia interrupts goku's thoughts "Yes we do want you to save Gelbo but like a lot of other planets with good beings there is nothing to stop this from happening again"

Goku looked at his old friend as the expression on his face changes "We are sending people like you who are strong and with a pure heart to not only liberate planets but to stay and watch over them" Goku was

More confused than ever of course he wants to save Gelbo but he can't stay there. Seeing the confusion on goku's face king KIA place a hand on his shoulder "Goku this is a great but also sad honor we want you

to become gelbo's new guardian" Goku looked up at king kia completely shocked him a guardian like kami was for earth goku didn't know what to say he told the KIA'S he had to think about and left.

Chichi sat on her couch across from Yowan they have been talking for about five minutes about all these random things because no one wanted to be the first to mention the elephant in the room the conversation

Came to a halt and they sat in silence for some seconds "So have you been here all day? Yowan spoke in such a timid manner chichi had to look at him she can't remember if she had ever heard him with that

Tone of voice before she looked at the sadness in his eyes and she knew he was really asking if she had been with goku all day "Actually yowan kerone and some goon kidnapped me and took me to H.F.I.L"

"What are you serious? A shock yowan ask "Yeah goku and that green guy that was here our friend piccolo saved me and brought me back we just got in like 20 minutes before you got here" Yowan was so

Sad to her what happened to chichi but equally happy she didn't miss work because she was home alone with goku "I'm sorry about what happened" he said "It's o.k I'm very tough" chichi said "Hey yowan I

Don't know what's going to happen in the future but I've decided to give my marriage one more try I just have to give goku a chance to try and fit me into his destiny I owe him that much after all we've been"

Yowan was devastated but not surprise he could see the magnitude of chichi's love for goku every time he sees her looking at him but still he was hoping by some miracle chichi would choose him "What if he

Hurts you again? He asked her "He might but we had way too much for me to just walk away without a second thought I owe this to him, myself and our family I'm sorry if I hurt you I really care about you and

The last thing I wanted was to hurt someone I consider one of the most important people in my life" Yowan and chichi stare at each other for a few minutes before yowan leans in and place a kiss on chichi lips

He smiled at her wondering if he could ever feel this way about another woman chichi was like a dream beautiful' strong, smart' great chef and as a kind heart he loves her and he probably always will Yowan

Said goodbye and left chichi leaned her head back "Could you love him the way you love me" a voice ask chichi screamed in fright she spun around and saw goku sitting next to her on the couch "When did you

Get here? She asked but he just held his head up and look her in the eyes "Chichi I love you I love you so much please believe me" Chichi held his hands "I know you do goku I will never doubt that ever again"

Goku held chichi's hands as tightly as he could without hurting her and stared into her eyes he wants to tell her about king kia and leaving but she can't come to Gelbo she can't leave other world like he can and

He doesn't want to leave her that could mean losing her forever but there was an entire planet of innocent people who needed him staying would be like a dagger to the heart he would spend eternity wrapped with

Guilt. Chichi looked into goku's eye and she didn't know if it was the bond they had formed over the years or something else but in his eyes she could see all the things he couldn't tell her and she

Wondered was this goodbye "Goku" she whispers "Take me home" Goku pulled chichi into his arms and picked her up bridal style and they vanished and reappeared at the house they shared for so many years.

"Oh man" Chichi said has she looked around her old home

"What's the matter? Goku ask

"I forgot about all the changes I made I was so mad when I did this I wanted every trace of you gone" Chichi slowly walked to the bed room as she speaks

"I am so sorry for all that I put you through" Goku follow behind his wife watching the sway of her hips

"I know I was in such a dark place but a lot of it was my fault" Chichi opens the door to their bedroom and went in

"What do you mean? Goku ask as he watched her carefully

Chichi stopped in the middle of the room and turn to face goku "There were so many things I never told you because my problems never seemed as important as saving the world"

"Everything about you is important chichi" Goku closed the gap between himself and chichi and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I kept a lot inside and I should have told you all the times I was in pain" she turned her back on goku

"I should have paid more attention to you then I would have known" Goku pulled chichi into him and kiss her on the shoulder

"You know if piccolo wasn't at my place today we could have finish what you started" Chichi took one of goku's hand and led him between her thighs

"I know" He said as he pulled her head back with one hand so he could kiss her while the other hand stroke her center

Goku swallows up chichi's moans as she became soaking wet at the feel of his manhood on her lower back goku stroke her harder and harder with one hand while the other found her plumed breast to play with

Goku inserted two fingers into chichi's warmth and stroke hard chichi grabbed onto goku's shoulder as her mind and body went into a frenzy of pleasure goku swallowed up her screams as her climax washed

Over her like a tsunami goku freed chichi and she fell forward onto the floor she looked up at goku who started to get on dress and she sat on the floor in her tiny white drees smiling at him goku now completely

Naked knelt in front of chichi he flipped her over so she would be face down on the ground and then on zipped her dress he quickly removed it form he body and then her tiny under wear he place his hands on

Her shoulder and then slowly ran them down her body he held her waist so he could pull her to her knees goku then ran his hand up her stomach and over her mounts he squeezed and rubbed them while he used

His knee to spread chichi legs he ran the tip of his manhood over her slit a few times just to tease her chichi kept pushing her body back on goku eager to feel him inside her.

"Goku please I need you so bad" She begged

"I need you too but I am going to take my time" Goku slowly entered chichi

"Goku" she screamed his name as he pushed his huge length into her then slowly pulled out of her

"Oh I want you goku I want you now" Chichi reached back with one hand and stroke her husband's manhood

Goku held chichi's hand and twisted it over her back and ran his length into her once more but this time he did not pull out he stared slow in an attempt to tease his wife but the feel of being inside her was too

much for him he rammed chichi hard and fast and she screamed for him loud as if she wanted all of other world to know of the pleasure her body was knowing because of him goku pulled chichi up to him so he

could continue playing with her breasts as he fucked her chichi turned her head so she could kiss him but it wasn't long before another wave of ecstasy came down on her she broke their kiss as she screamed she

held onto goku as she rode the wave of her climax goku pulled out of her so he could turn her over on her back goku then pulled chichi's legs up and over his shoulders and entered her once more chichi moaned

and bit down on her lips from the pleasure. She felt like a volcano bubbling and bubbling chichi reach out to goku who took her hands and locked their fingers together as he rode her chichi close her eyes and got

Completely lost in her emotions until she erupted a few minutes later followed by goku he leaned over and kissed her on the lips and then against her cheek he whispers "Not fair that's your third time and my

first" chichi smiled at him completely breathless "Well I guess your gonna have to keep going until you catch up me" Goku kissed his wife hard then said "I intend to" he picked chichi up and took over to the bed

then dropped her on it he walked around the bed until he was standing over chichi head she reached up and pull his member down so she could suck him and goku crawled onto the bed so he could do the same.

_**Back at bulma's**_

Everyone had left after having a great get together they were all a little disappointed that the reason for it was to be with goku but ran off and never came back bulma was cleaning up "I am so pissed at goku"

She yelled vegeta just grunted at her "Vegeta can you fly me over to goku's I want to give him a piece of my mind" Vegeta looked over at his irritated wife "I can't" was his response "Why? She asked

"Because woman he is a little busy with his mate and I don't think they want to be disturbed" Bulma's jaw drop "What goku and chichi I can't believe she is off screwing goku that's why she never showed up"

Bulma and vegeta stared at each other for a few seconds before bulma got back to cleaning up she bent over to pick something up but the fell of vegeta behind her made her drop it "What are you doing? Vegeta

Pulled bulma up so he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her on the neck "Vegeta" she cries out and he laughs "I guess Kakarot has inspired me" bulma turned so she could face him and they

Deepened their kiss vegeta picked bulma up and they never broke their kiss as they entered their home and vegeta took bulma up to their bedroom he placed her on the bed and smiled at her beauty.

**0000**

Chichi was staring at hers and goku's bed as he had her pinned against the wall the feel of him moving inside her was both calming and accelerating at the same time Chichi bit down on goku's shoulder as she

Reach yet another one of climax goku kept going speeding up and pushing harder into his wife for a few minutes before he hit his breaking point goku took chichi over to the bed where they both collapsed.

"So is this goodbye? She asked in a soft and breathless voice

"No" Goku said has he pulled her into his arms "Please give me some time to figure out a way to make this work

"Talked to me lets figure this out together" she said as she stroke the side of his face "I'm tired of saying goodbye goku"

"We are never saying goodbye again" He reassured her "It can be like my work I go out and save people then I come home normal husband work so I can to"

Chichi smiled at goku's reference being a hero was like his job so he was right "What's going on goku?

Goku took a deep breath and spoke "King wants me to go to a planet that's enslaved and then I would stay and be its guardian"

"Guardian like Kami and dende that's great you are going to be much better than both of them because you can fight so you can keep your planet safe they couldn't protect earth by themselves"

Goku smiled ant chichi's calmness at the possibility of him leaving again "It's a normal planet outside of other world" he said

"Yeah I figured and I'm dead so I can't go there" Chichi buried her face into goku's chest

"We will be fine chichi I can travel between life and death now "Goku pulled her back so she could see his face

"I know" she said "Your work will take you away sometimes but I know you will always come home to me"

"This time is different chichi because from now on we should tell each other what we are feeling no matter what"

"Yea" she agreed "This line of communication will be better and our love will be even stronger"

"Don't give up on me chichi" Goku said then pull chichi into a kiss

Chichi broke the kiss and looked at goku "I am more secure about our relation this time so I will be fine when work takes you away"

"Will you? He ask

"Yeah" She answered "I was wrong about not wanting to share you with your destiny I just felt like you never chose me"

"I chose you when I married you" He said with a smile "And you will always be the most important thing to me and this time I will never let you forget it"

**Well here we are at another cross road can goku be the guardian of a faraway planet and still be with chichi will see…..**

**To be continued…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer Just to clear I have no rights to this series or anything associate with it.**

_I've been getting some request about pan in this fanfic I wasn't sure about putting in pan but I guess the entire gang from earth should be together in the afterlife right._

**Chapter 12**

Gohan stared at his wife as she kissed him up and down his chest he watched her slow movements and she was almost hypnotizing and the feel of her gentle lips on his strong muscular body felt like little

Butterflies were flapping their wings on his skin. She sat up and slid down his body so she could grind their privets together "I guest last night wasn't enough? Gohan asks his wife with a smile "I can never get

Enough of you" She grind him even harder and Gohan flipped her over so he could be on top he slowly entered his wife and rose up to his knees and moved excruciatingly slow inside Videl she moaned his

Name and begged him to go faster and with his always wiliness to obey her he did they moved together in perfection sync as if not just their bodies but also their souls were one Gohan kissed her and they moved

Through the bed from one spot to another without even knowing and together they reached their climaxed Gohan gripped the bed so hard he left an imprint of each of his fingers on it they laid in the aftermath

Until their bodies started recovering "We should go out today" Videl stated "We should go see my dad I want to make sure he's o.k" Gohan answered "Yeah" Videl agrees.

Goku look down at a sleeping chichi she looked so beautiful to him she had this strange light around her it's almost like she was glowing he thought about waking her but considering the way she reacted last time

She woke up next to him he thought he should let her sleep. Goku got up and went to the kitchen and was about to get something out of the fridge when he sensed two energy outside the door and before they

Could knock the guest were greeted by a smiling goku "Hi dad" his son smiled at him "Hi Gohan hi Videl" goku stepped aside so his guest could enter the house "Hi goku I've missed you so much" Goku

Smiled at Videl and gave her a hug "I've missed you too" Gohan looked over in the direction of his parents room and smiled he looked back at his father who smiled at him knowing he sensed his mother's energy

"Why are you guys smiling" A clueless Videl ask "Oh I have company" Goku answered but after seeing the shock look on videl's he clarified "Chichi is here but she is sleeping we were up late talking" Gohan

Started blushing at the thought of his parents sometimes he wished his dad was a little less obvious "What were you talking about? A curious videl asked "I might be leaving for a while" Goku respond

Suddenly Gohan's smile turned into an angry scowl "Your leaving? Even though you just got back" Goku looked over at his son with a sad look on his face "I don't have c choice son" Gohan walked over to the

Door and stooped "You always have a choice dad but you never choose your family I guess I'll see you in another 100 years let go videl" He ordered his wife. "Gohan wait" Goku shouted he vanished and

Re-appear next to Gohan "I was asked to be the guardian of a planet that really needs help I can't just say no and let innocent people continue to suffer and die when I could help Please son I need you to

Understand" Goku place a hand on Gohan's shoulder as he pleaded with him "Son I love you I love my family I just need some time to figure out how to be a guardian and still be with my family please"

Gohan looked over at his father and hero he knows his dad would never walk away from something he believes is right but he also knows his father all too well the second he leaves he will be too busy with

Whatever he is doing he will forget all about his family "Yeah dad sure" he softly said "Videl lets go" Gohan took his wife by the hand and they both left Goku could see how disappointed Gohan was.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Goku turn to see his wife standing at the entrance of the living room "I heard the voices and wanted to say hi but I guess I'll wait until later" Chichi walked over to goku and place a kiss

On his cheek she was about to pull away when goku wrapped his arms around her waist and held her goku ran his hands up her arms and up her neck and on her cheek he slowly push chichi's head back so she

Could look up at him "Are you alright? She asked he just smiled and let her go "Let's go back to bed for a couple more hours Chichi turned and walked back to the bed room with goku following her with a heavy

Heart holding chichi's head in the kitchen he read her mind and she also has doubt that he could be a guardian and be with her she believes he is going to forget her and she is going to move on with Yowan.

Making love to him is just her saying goodbye she thinks this is the last time they will be together. Goku climbed onto the bed and held chichi in his arms and he started thinking if they could really be over chichi

is the only woman he has ever known intimately and he is not sure if he ever wants to be with someone else the way he gets to be with her he has always thought it was so special that they have only been with

each other What now he can't leave the thought of losing chichi is unbearable and the thought of her being with another man is unthinkable but at the same time how could he let the people of Gelbo suffer and be killed.

He has to help them but how? How can he go to Gelbo and still keep his family? This is the hardest thing goku has ever had to do but he know that he will find a way he has never had a battle he ran away from

And this is just like his battles he will win. Goku kissed chichi on the arm then up shoulder and then neck Chichi moaned and turned in his arms so she could face him

She buried her face in his chest and kissed him "I can feel you like I used to when we just got married"

Goku looked down on her "Yeah that's good" he pulled her head back to look at her face "Do you still love me? He asked

"Goku" Chichi said as she looked up at him "I have always and will always love you loving you was never the problem"

"What was? Goku asks his wife

"Believing that you loved me back" Chichi held her head down not being able to bear looking at goku

"I have always loved you chichi" He said "I was just too childish to act like I did but I'm older and wiser and a lot more mature than I've ever been I know my priorities now"

Chichi and goku laid in bed for a little before they decided to go out and enjoy the day together Goku was excited he used to love going for walks with chichi and Chichi was excited because this could be one of

Her last days with goku and she did not want to spend it bed she had really missed having someone to go out with on walks and other thing they both got up took a shower together and then headed out the door.

Both goku and chichi flew to the park so that they could see if anyone good was out fighting they landed on the outside of a small crowd gathered around two fighters they could hear all the happenings but could

Not see anything that was going on not until the crowd parted and they saw pikkon walking though leaving a very large and very unconscious fighter behind him "Hey pikkon" Goku called out he took chichi by

The hand and they went up to pikkon "Hi goku it's been a while" Pikkon greeted his old friend "Hi chichi you look nice today" He smile at chichi and blush. "How do you know my wife? Goku ask not liking

The way his friend was smiling at chichi "We met a while back" He answered "Yeah at a party" Chichi added "O.K" was all goku said before stepping closer to chichi so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

Pikkon notice goku's protectiveness of chichi and decided maybe he should stop thinking about how perfect the tight black dress she was wearing fit her curves and how beautiful her long raven hair blowing in

The wind made her looked. "So goku I didn't know you were here" He said in an effort to change the subject "Really I thought everybody did I had a big party and everything" Goku said with a vague laugh

"Haven't you been around? Chichi ask pikkon "No I went to help out a planet far away from here I just got back" He answered "What do you mean? A curios goku asks "Well there was a little problem on a

planet the grand KIA used to visit in is younger days they had a bit of a problem so he sent me there to help out and I just got back" Goku wasn't very surprise to hear that but he was surprise that pikkon came

Back so soon "Did they ask you to stay on that planet pikkon? Goku ask "No just to help save it and come back why? Goku was more than surprise to hear that "No reason" He said. Seeing the confusion on

Goku's face chichi decided to intervene "It was nice to see you again pikkon but goku and I have a date to keep" Pikkon was a little disappointed to say goodbye "O.k" he said and walked off leaving the couple

Behind.

Chichi took goku by the hand and walked him over to the bench she and bulma had their little talk on "Are you o.k goku? She asked her husband "Yeah" was his soft respond "Are you sure? You don't look o.k"

Goku looked over at chichi and said "It's just weird that pikkon didn't get ask to be a guardian he is such a good fighter" Chichi took goku's arm and placed it over her shoulder then wrapped her arms around his

Body and told him "Well even though he is a good fighter maybe the Kia's were looking for more than just fighting skills maybe they want a pure heart and unmanageable kindness and a heart fill with an

Abundance amount of love it takes more than just one skill to do a job so not everyone can be a guardian" Goku never looked at it that way and he thought maybe chichi was right maybe he was just qualified to

Be a guardian or maybe this was supposed to happen to him maybe all the things that happened in his life was just to prepare him to be a guardian but as great as this was he still needs to find a way to be here and

There because losing his chichi was not an option eternity is too long to not see her smile or hear her voice or the feel of her body on his eternity without her touch is unfathomable.

"Hey chichi do you want to have everyone over to our house? Chichi looked up at goku and ask "Do you mean a get together like bulma had? "Yeah" Goku said "I want to tell everyone about being a guarding

and not to mention I need Krillin and Yamcha to help me with my plan to make it work" Chichi smiled and laid her head on goku's chest "Sure sweetheart" She knew she had to be as supportive as possible even

if she thinks there is no future for her and goku she wants nothing more than to believe that she could have it all but maybe soul mates are just a thing of fairytales maybe she can't have someone that she loves

Completely that she can love forever. Chichi has been in love with goku for so long she knows that it's impossible to ever let him go completely she also knows if she ends up with yowan she will never love him

the way she loves goku and they will never share a bond as strong and intense as she had with goku he is her first love, Her husband and father of her children. Ever since she met him for the first time when they

were just children she has been dreaming of the day they would be married and spend the rest of their lives together she always believed that they would with all her heart it would be the two of them forever.

But destiny had other plans for her and goku he became protector of the earth and she was his head strong and stubborn wife the first five years were only somewhat normal but she was happy just being with her

Family. But everything changed when goku's brother came to earth and killed him then she had to spend a year without her husband and child which was a huge adjustment since she and goku had never spent a

night apart since they had gotten married but she stayed strong knowing he had to save the world she thought that it would all past and everything will be normal and good again. But planet namek happened then

the androids and cell it was like a life of never ending tragedy but still she was strong she loved and stayed with goku telling herself one day all the bad would past and it would just be her and her family again but

even though they came years apart the bad never ended not until it took goku away from her and now she wonders if this time will be different will she finally get her happy ending with goku or is he just going to

leave her alone and broken once again. It gets hard to imagine the pain he's caused her especially when he smiles at her and she just melts away how could someone so sweet cause so much sour sometimes.

_**To be continued…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragon ball z just to be clear I am just a fan of the series….

**A/N **OMG was I having major writers block with this chapter but it's finally done and I hope you enjoy it...

**Chapter 13**

It had been three days since goku saw Gohan. His son was so mad at him that he is not sure if he would come over today Goku hoped with all his heart both of his sons would come to the

House he doesn't want to leave without saying goodbye to his children. Goku stood at the entrance of his kitchen watching chichi cooking for their friends it brought back memories to see

Her busy in their kitchen it was just like old times he slowly walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her for a minute chichi looked up at him and

Smile he acts sweeter and sweeter towards her more and more these past few days she knew he was nervous about leaving her again. "I need to get everything done before everyone starts

Showing up goku" Goku smiled and gave chichi a long and passionate kiss "I'll be right back" He said after breaking the kiss "O.k" Chichi answered and without another word goku

Vanished. King Kia was driving around his new tiny planet enjoying a quiet day when goku appeared in front of his car and he smashed into him completely destroying his car "Ahhh"

King Kia screamed "My car what's the matter with you goku? Goku looked down on King KIA and laughed out loud "Oh man sorry king KIA" King Kia sigh and then stepped out of the car

"So why are you here goku? Goku walked to the side of the car and sat on the grass ""Well King Kia I've decided to go to planet Gelbo I just wanted to tell you so you can tell the other

KIA's" King kia looked at goku with an almost surprise look he figured goku would go but after their first conversation about chichi when goku just arrived he thought this decision would

Be a lot harder for goku than it appeared to be "Wow goku that is quite the good news. I have to admit I thought this decision would be harder for you" Goku smiled at king kia and lay

back on the grass and steer into the endless skies "It is hard king kia I need to find a way to protect Gelbo but still come back here so I can be with chichi I'm on the verge of losing her and

that really scares me" King kia sigh "OH tough break kid how can your old teacher help you? "How can I be there and here at the same time? Goku asked his old master "How? He repeated

King KIA walked up to goku and sat next to him on the lawn "Goku have you ever considered that maybe this is going to happened sooner or later nothing last forever not even you and

Chichi" Goku looked at king kia with the most shocking expression on his face "I don't believe that king kia I can't believe chichi and I can love each other so much but not be together"

Goku sigh then spoke "I have an Idea king kia but I need someone with a lot of power to help me Do you know anyone king kia? King KIA thought for a moment and then shook his head

Yes "I think so goku but do you want to tell me what this plan of yours is? Goku just smiled and place his hands over king kia's shoulder "Oh you'll see king kia you'll see"

_**Meanwhile**_

Chichi was just putting the final touches on the buffet table when she heard a loud thump on the ground behind her she spun around to see who it was and the sight of goten and velese

Was more than a welcome one but before she could even greet them Yamcha and his wife Mindy landed behind them which was equally exciting but chichi wish she had gotten the chance

To finish up and then get dress before the guest started arriving but she'll just have to get ready then finish setting up before everyone else arrives. So she greeted her guest with a smile

And got them settled in their seats before excusing herself to go freshen up "So Yamcha, Mindy how have you guys been? Goten ask in an effort to make small talks "Great" said Yamcha

"Yeah we've been great" Mindy added "That's really good I'm glad that you two are doing so well" Velese said they all smiled a small awkward smile then sat in silence for a Few

moments before Krillin, eighteen and piccolo landed on the scene they all smiled and stood up to go greet the new guest and they all stood around talking and laughing and 10 minutes later

Chichi walked out of the house with a couple trays of food and walked right over to the buffet and lay them down before going to greet the other guest she walked up to where the group

Gathered and joined in the conversation it was so awkward for goku's friends to be around chichi after all the years they went without seeing her or speaking to her and it was even more

Awkward now that they know about the problems she and goku were or still might be having. Everyone except for velese and mindy simultaneously looked up to the sky as tien and

Chiaotzu came in for a fast landing and seconds behind them videl and Gohan followed by pan and husband trunks they were all smiles and all joy they were greeted by every who were

Already at the gathering and chichi but Gohan couldn't help but wonder where was the other host this was his gathering and yet he was nowhere in sight not very surprising to Gohan but

Just as disappointing as usual everyone went over to the tables and sat while continuing the conversation they all laughed and was enjoying themselves while waiting for goku.

Vegeta, bulma and launch were the last of the guest to arrive now everyone but the guest of honor was here which was not very surprising goku has always been late for one reason or

another but everyone was still hanging and enjoying themselves except chichi she was so busy preparing for goku's farewell party she forgot to eat something and now she can't eat

anything until Goku arrives she wished he would just hurry up and come back she has no Idea where he was. And just as she said it goku appeared in front of her eyes with his usual

innocent smile "Where were you? She ask in a very angry tone but goku just walked up to her wrapped his arms around her and gently kiss her on the lips chichi was a little bit more than

shock every time she used to touch goku outside their house he used to act so shy and pull away and now here he is kissing her in front of everyone "I'm sorry I'm late" Goku said after

pulling away "It's your party you can be late if you want to" Goku laugh at his wife little comment "O.k everyone one why don't we enjoy some of this food" Chichi announced everyone's

delight. Goku took a step back and looked at his wife and how beautiful she looked in her little black dress and her hair was in a bun except for the little bang at the side of her face goku

looked chichi up and down which made her blush in way goku as never made her blush before she smiled and looked away so he wouldn't see how flustered she was getting.

Goku's friends all came to greet him and to see both his sons here was the icing on top of goku's sweet cake he never let go of chichi's hand as he greeted his friends and no matter how

hard she struggled she could not break away from goku's grip chichi looked up at her husband and he was smiling and talking to bulma "Goku" She called out "Goku" She said a second

time before goku freed her hand but before she could turn and walked away he encircled her waist with his hand and held her tightly pressing his manhood against her back chichi tilted her

head back and looked up at goku and he looked down on her with a smile. He continued talking to his friends for a few minutes then he led chichi over to the buffet so they could get

some food which pleased chichi more than anything else because with each passing moment her hunger grows stronger. "Where did you go? Chichi ask goku has they filled their plates

with her delicious foods "I went to see king kia" Goku went up to chichi from behind and whispers in her ear "Don't worry you are going to love our new lives together I'm excited"

Goku and chichi went to the table their sons and wives were sitting which was very exciting for chichi even if she would never admit it a family dinner after all these years was something

She is happy to have. Goku looked over at chichi and notice the smile on her face but as soon as she saw him looking at her she stopped smiling which brought a frown to goku's face

"Are you ok chichi? He asked his wife "I'm fine goku" "Are you sure? He stared at his wife suspiciously "Yes goku" "Why did you stop smiling when I looked at you? Chichi looked

Up at her husband and rolled her eyes "I didn't stop smiling because of you goku" "O.K" He said and continue looking at chichi. "So dad where were you? Gohan asks in an attempt to

change the subject Goku looked across the table at Gohan and smiled "I had to go see king kia" "Oh" Was all Gohan said "Yeah" Goku said with the most awkward look on his face he

decided to dug right into his delicious food and as he and everyone ate their food he slowly looked around at everyone wondering how he has managed without everyone for so long

He never realized it until that moment how much he really missed every single one of his friends he had taken them for granted back on earth just like he did his family and now he just

Hoped he can be as close to everyone as he was to them on earth. His friends were always there for him fighting alongside with him whenever the earth was threatened and he wished he

Could have been as good a friend to everyone as they were to him Chichi looked up at goku she could not help but feel worried he had such a serious look on his face and it wasn't like

Goku to worry about anything he was always so care free and happy no matter what chichi place her hand on his thigh and started stroking him "**Chichi can you hear me? **He ask** "Yeah"**

She answered** "Sorry it's just been so long since we read each other's mind I wasn't sure if we could still do this" **Chichi smiled and squeezed his thigh but being so strong goku didn't

even felt her playful squeeze "**Are you o.k? She asks "Yeah I'm just thinking" "O.K" She said "I have a surprise for you" He told her "Really" **She said excitedly** "I can't wait to see**

**it" **Goku smiled at his wife as he place a hand on top of hers and help her ran it along his thigh** "You won't get it today though you'll get it later" **Chichi look over at goku as he stop

running her hand along his thighs and started running his hand along her thigh chichi bit her bottom lip as goku squeezed her knee she really hope he doesn't arouse her here.

Goku smiled at the sight of chichi biting her lip so he decided maybe he should behave until tonight when he his saying goodbye to her. He stood up which alerted his guest who all turned

Their attention to him "Hey guys I have some news for everyone" Gohan looked away from his father and onto his plate as he knew what was coming. Goku let out a breath then continued

"I know I haven't been back for very long but something came up and I have to leave again so I wanted all of you here so I could say goodbye" All of goku's friends were more than shock

he has been gone for over 100 years and now he is leaving again when he's barely been back they had no idea what was going on "Kakarot" An angry vegeta shouted "What's the meaning

of this I was giving you time to work thinks out with your mate before I challenge you to a spar but instead you're leaving" Goku looked over at vegeta and laugh "Are you ever going to

change vegeta? Vegeta squeezed him fist and stare daggers at goku "Anyways" Goku continued "I just wanted today with the people I love the most to say goodbye but not for too long"

Goku place a hand on chichi's shoulder "I was ask to help planet Gelbo" "What? Both trunks and pan said as they looked at goku "Yeah" Goku looked over at them "The plant and all its

People were enslaved and I am going there to free them and be the guardian of the planet but as soon as I defeat the person who enslaved the planet I will be coming back here even though

I will be guardian of Gelbo I intend to spend most of my time here and check in on the planet everyday just to make sure it safe" All of goku's friend listen as he spoke and all especially

Chichi had mix feelings about goku's promise as a hero he is so reliable but when it comes to everything else he was such a child. Goku thanked everyone for coming then sat down he let

Everyone knows that he will be leaving the next morning which brought out a lot of emotions in his children and friends. The rest of the evening seem to went by slowly all of goku's friend

got a chance to speak with him individually and he got a chance to catch up with everyone and at the end of the day he said his goodbye to everyone and after they all left it was just him

And his chichi now he can spend the rest of the night saying goodbye to her. He and chichi spent at least a half an hour cleaning up before the got ready for bed he and chichi lay in bed

For a few minutes before goku tried to have his way with her but chichi just ask him to hold her for a little while which he gladly did he loved the feel of her in his arms and would gladly

hold her forever. As the lay in bed together chichi ask

"Why did you go to see King Kia today"

"I needed his help with your surprise" He answered as he stroke her side

"Oh" Was all she whispered

Goku continued stroking chichi as he recalled his visit with King Kia earlier

**(Flashback)**

"**What" king kia looked goku in shock "Yeah" goku said then looked away from king kia "You see king kia on earth at kami's look out he created something like another **

**Dimension called the hyperbolic time chamber" "That fascinating goku but why do you need a time chamber? "I don't need a time chamber I need a look out on Gelbo but with a**

**door that leads back to a look out here I want chichi to live there with me not to mention it would make her more comfortable to be so close to me when I'm checking in on Gelbo"**

**King kia looked at goku for a minute "I understand what you want goku but it will be hard finding someone to create that for you" "Please help me king kia I really would like to**

**Have it when I come back so I can take chichi there"**

**(End Flashback****)**

"I know it's hard right now but please trust me chichi please" Goku stroke chichi and she turned so she could face him "O.k" Was all said as she looking into his eyes she smiled at him and

then pulled him into a kiss no matter how much she wants to resist him she can't she never could on earth and even after years apart he has a hold on her she just could not explain or

escape from and the way he was making her feel right now she didn't care she didn't know how long he will be gone but she knew he will be thinking about her the whole time he's away

she was going to spend the rest of tonight making sure of that.

**A/N** Well guys that's it sorry for the wait let me know what you think…..


End file.
